Heavenly Dragon Killer
by Kaze Riku
Summary: Aku bukanlah Dragon Slayer. Hidupku hanya diisi dengan menghabisi kedua Naga Surgawi bodoh yang terus bereinkarnasi dari masa ke masa. Bagaimana langkahku menghabisi Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dan Sekiryuutei dengan perkembangan yang sama sekali tak dapat diprediksi ?
1. Prologue

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru SmartNaru**

 **Summary :**

 **Aku bukanlah seorang Dragon Slayer. Tujuan hidupku hanyalah membunuh dua naga sombong kekanak – kanakan yang terus bertarung hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang dominan di antara mereka. Sudah kesekian kalinya, aku membunuh Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou namun di jaman sekarang sepertinya langkahku akan sedikit sulit untuk membasmi kedua naga tersebut. Bagaimana langkahku membunuh Hakuryuukou terkuat masa dan Sekiryuutei dengan perkembangan yang sama sekali tak dapat ditebak ?**

 **Cast**

 **Main Character :**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto merupakan sosok yang keberadaannya diketahui oleh segelintir makhluk di dunia. Ia telah membunuh para Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou terdahulu bahkan dirumorkan bahwa ialah yang telah membunuh tubuh asli dari kedua naga tersebut sehingga dapat memberikan kesempatan bagi The God of Bible untuk menyegel kedua jiwa naga tersebut ke dalam sacred gear. Memiliki kepribadian yang cuek, ia hanya tertarik untuk membunuh kedua naga tersebut, sumber kekuatannya tidak diketahui dan memiliki kekuatan yang dikatakan setara dengan Great Red.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Manusia yang tenggelam dalam dendam. Ambisinya adalah membunuh Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya sebab Rizevim adalah iblis yang telah membantai habis klannya. Ia bertemu dengan Naruto saat Naruto menghabisi kedua naga surgawi tersebut. Dengan memohon latihan dari Naruto, ia menjadi tangan kanan Naruto dan selalu mengikuti Naruto dalam perjalanannya. Kekuatannya sebanding dengan Sirzech Lucifer.

 **Ophis**

Dewi naga tanpa batas. Memiliki obsesi untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya sekaligus memperoleh keturunan hanya dari makhluk terkuat oleh sebab itulah ia selalu menggoda Naruto untuk menjadi suaminya

 **Hyodou Issei**

Sekiryutei masa kini, salah satu target yang ingin Naruto basmi. Melihat kejanggalan perkembangan pada Sekiryutei masa kini, Naruto membiarkannya terlebih dahulu berlatih dan bahkan menempatkannya dalam klan Iblis Gremory agar dapat membunuh Sekiryuutei yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 **Vali Lucifer**

Hakuryuukou yang Naruto titipkan pada Azazel untuk dilatih menjadi yang terkuat dalam sejarah Hakuryuukou, hal itu berdasar dari Vali yang merupakan Hybrid Manusia dan Iblis sehingga membuat Naruto yakin di bawah bimbingan yang tepat Vali akan menjadi monster dari kekutan Albion dan hal tersebut tentu membuat hasratnya untuk membunuh kedua naga Surgawi semakin besar.

 **Nagato**

Manusia yang memiliki cita – cita menjadi manusia terkuat di dunia oleh karena itulah ia terobsesi untuk membunuh Naruto. Namun, usahanya selalu gagal dan berakhir dengan kekalahan telak yang selalu ia terima. Kekuatannya sebanding dengan Yondai Maou, meski begitu Naruto sama sekali tak pernah serius ketika berhadapan dengannya.

XoX

Yosh saya kembali hadir dengan cerita baru. Namun ini masih berupa ide ... saya akan lihat dulu bagaimana responnya untuk menerbitkan fic ini. Jika jadi, maka saya akan mempublish chap pertamanya pada awal Februari bersamaan dengan update robber dan Longinus Balancer ( Mungkin, gua tidak janji : v ). Untuk pair dapat kalian lihat sendiri, kemungkinan besar Ophis, dan gua pastikan single, harem hanya akan slight. Gue kapok buat harem hehe.

Saya rasa itu saja. Thanks dan sampai jumpa awal Februari.


	2. Chapter 1 : prologue

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, VeryGodLike Naru, SuperOverpowerNaru**

 **Chapter 1**

Langit mendung menjadi saksi begitu dua naga yang merupakan rival satu sama lain tersebut mati untuk ke sekian kalinya. Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya, Ddraig dan Albion kembali harus menunggu reinkarnasi karena telah dibunuh oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang sepertinya tak pernah bosan untuk membunuh mereka.

" Sudah selesai ? Master " Pemuda pirang tersebut melirik ke belakang, melihat sosok pemuda raven yang terlihat seusianya hanya duduk di antara reruntuhan istana raksasa yang telah berubah menjadi kawah raksasa hasil pertarungannya untuk membunuh dua naga idiot yang terus bertarung tersebut.

" Uhm " Jawabnya cuek. Memasang kembali jubah kecoklatan untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang telah compang camping atas pertarungan yang menghabiskan waktu sehari semalam tersebut. Kendati demikian, tubuhnya sama sekali tak terluka bahkan tak ada goresan sama sekali.

" Kita pergi Sasuke. Dua naga tolol itu masih membutuhkan waktu 100 tahun lebih untuk bereinkarnasi kembali. " ucap pemuda pirang yang dalam waktu kurang satu detik telah berada di dekat pemuda raven tersebut.

" Hn " jawab Sasuke dengan dengusan lalu bangkit berdiri mulai mengikuti jalan orang yang ia panggil master.

" Kemana kita akan pergi master ? " tanyanya

" Entahlah ... apa kau memiliki ide ? " tanya Naruto balik yang dibalas dengan seringai maniak Sasuke.

" Tentu, kita akan ke ... neraka " jawab Sasuke dengan nada kasual yang hanya dibalas anggukan cuek masternya. Tanpa menggunakan sihir, mereka berdua telah menghilang meninggalkan berkas kuning dan biru.

XoX

" Uzumaki Naruto ... kali ini aku bersumpah untuk membunuhmu di sini dan menjadi manusia yang terkuat ! " teriak seorang pemuda bersurai merah lurus dengan menunjuk wajah Naruto yang berjarak 5 meter darinya. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah hutan belantara terluas yang dikenal dengan hutan Amazon, setelah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya mencari jejak sasaran dendam Sasuke, mereka kembali ke dunia manusia tentunya setelah membunuh beberapa iblis yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dan tiba – tiba mereka tiba di hutan tersebut, pemuda di hadapan mereka muncul secara tiba – tiba dan menantang Naruto.

Naruto yang ditantang tersebut hanya menatap blank pada Nagato. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke yang tetap berada di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang Naruto ingat sebagai catatan yang dibuat Naruto selama berguru padanya.

" Sasuke ... siapa dia ? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah blank tak mempedulikan tatapan terkejut dari pemuda yang ditanyakan Naruto.

" Dia adalah Nagato, master " ucap Sasuke fokus dengan tulisan pada buku catatannya. Ia membuka lembar selanjutnya dan kembali mengingat sosok di depan mereka " Dalam catatanku, ia telah menantang anda selama lebih 500 tahun belakangan ini dan telah gagal dalam setiap tantangannya. Total selama catatanku ini ia telah menantang anda sebanyak 99.998 kali dan semuanya berakhir kekalahan " tutur Sasuke datar lalu kembali menyimpan buku kecil tersebut dalam saku jubahnya.

" Berisik bedebah ... kegagalan berarti kemenangan yang tertunda. Kali ini ... kali ini aku pasti akan membunuh Naruto ! " teriak pemuda tersebut.

" Ia juga selalu mengatakan hal tersebut setiap kali menantang anda, master " tambah Sasuke. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, jarinya mengelus dagunya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya pada tangan kirinya yang terbuka. Ia menunjuk Nagato dengan malas.

" Kau yang selalu kalah padaku dan mentraktirku ramen bukan ? " tanya Naruto memastikan ingatannya dan menghasilkan sweatdrop pada Nagato dan Sasuke. Ia mengingatnya karena ramen ? dasar maniak ramen.

" Yah ... seperti itulah " balas Nagato. " Sudah hentikan kegiatan absurd ini ... sekarang terimalah " Nagato menangkupkan kedua tangannya memfokuskan energi dalam jumlah besar yang bahkan mengubah cuaca di sekitar mereka menjadi badai petir yang diikuti hembusan angin yang berputar ganas. Lama kelamaan hembusan angin tersebut menjadi semakin besar dan cepat membentuk bor raksasa dari langit yang akan segera menerpa tubuh mereka.

" Teknik ini merupakan salah satu teknik terkuat yang telah kupelajari selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Terimalah ... Serangan Bor Angin Raksasa " tutur Nagato dengan bangga memperkenalkan tekniknya

" Itu hanyalah tornado besar raksasa, master " Sasuke membenarkan dengan nada datar. Dari mereka berdua sama sekali tak memberikan gerakan bertahan maupun menghindar hanya berdiri diam menatap tornado yang semakin mendekati mereka.

' Saa ... Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana kau menghadapi hal ini ? Lari tentu saja merupakan perbuatan yang begitu mencoreng namamu bukan ? dengan ini ... dengan ini aku pasti akan menjadi manusia yang terkuat hahaha ' batin Nagato yang menatap Naruto diam saja dengan seringai maniak. Ia yakin obsesinya kali ini untuk membunuh Naruto akan terpenuhi.

Bor angin tersebut semakin dekat, dan seketika ujung runcingnya berada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto menghirup nafas yang panjang dan segera ... meniup tornado tersebut.

ZRINNGGG

Hembusan nafas yang begitu kuat tersebut membelokkan arah tornado tersebut ke arah Nagato yang hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Ia segera membentuk barrier untuk menahan serangannya sendiri tersebut.

" ARRGGHHH "

Selepas teriakan penuh kesakitan tersebut, cuaca berubah total menjadi cerah seakan tak pernah sama sekali ada badai di sana. Nagato juga kini telah tergeletak pasrah dengan pakaian yang compang camping dan tubuh penuh luka gores.

" Kita pergi Sasuke ... " ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang hanya mendengus. Walaupun telah berguru lama dengan Naruto, Sasuke masih belum mengerti bagaimana Naruto dapat memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Bayangkan, ia hanya meniup tornado yang berukuran raksasa tersebut untuk membelokkan arahnya. Memang, ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat masternya itu bertarung secara serius terkecuali jika berhadapan dengan dua naga surgawi. Entah itu merupakan obsesi, dendam atau hanya kesenangan belaka, masternya itu sama sekali tak pernah bosan untuk membantai dua naga tersebut bahkan walaupun jiwa kedua naga tersebut telah tersegel dalam sacred gear sekalipun masternya itu rela menunggu reinkarnasi – reinkarnasi berikutnya yang membawa dua jiwa naga idiot tersebut dan menghabisinya.

" Ada apa Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat Sasuke melamun.

" Tidak, bukan masalah master. " jawab Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang telah berjalan meninggalkan hutan Amazon yang telah berubah menjadi tanah lapang. Yah ... sepertinya Nagato memiliki pekerjaan untuk merapikan kembali hutan tersebut.

XoX

 **100 tahun kemudian**

At Meikai, Underworld

Gremory Household, Ruangan kerja Sirzech Lucifer.

Suasana yang pekat dengan ketegangan terus mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Kini dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut telah ada 4 sosok dimana dua sosoknya merupakan iblis sedangkan dua sosok lain merupakan manusia. Sosok iblis betina yang telah memasang kekkai di sekitar ruangan tersebut menatap khawatir ke arah iblis jantan di sampingnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia khawatir, mereka berdua dalam perjalanan ke kantor mereka malam itu namun ketika merasakan hawa kedatangan dua sosok dengan kekuatan yang begitu gila mereka dengan cepat masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan memasang kekkai untuk tidak menimbulkan kepanikan di meikai.

Dua iblis tersebut merupakan Sirzech Lucifer beserta ratu terkuat di Meikai yang merupakan istrinya Grayfia Lucrifuge. Sirzech masih terus berkeringat dingin semenjak berada dalam ruangan kerjanya sendiri, irisnya juga sama sekali tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari dua sosok yang tanpa sopan santun duduk di meja kerjanya. Sosok berambut pirang terlihat santai dengan meletakkan kakinya di meja kerja sang iblis terkuat sedangkan yang berambut raven hanya berdiri tegap di belakang kursi yang diduduki sosok pirang tersebut.

Aura yang mereka keluarkan begitu mengerikan. Sirzech melirik ke arah pemuda raven dan dapat merasakan bahwa kekuatan mereka setara dan ia yakin dengan bantuan istrinya ia dapat menjatuhkan pemuda raven tersebut walau harus melalui pertarungan yang mungkin dapat menggemparkan Meikai. Namun, ia bahkan tak yakin jika harus bergabung dengan seluruh iblis di Meikai dapat mengalahkan sosok berambut pirang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan batas dari kemampuan pemuda pirang tersebut, terlalu dalam sensasi yang hampir mirip seperti dulu ketika ia berjumpa dengan Ophis, sang Uroboros Dragon yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas namun perbedaannya adalah aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu jauh lebih kelam dan mengerikan seakan hanya dengan merasakan auranya saja seseorang lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri dibandingkan harus melawannya.

" Siapa kalian ? "

Pertanyaan itu datang dari Sirzech, ia yakin jika terus berdiam maka tak akan ada yang terjadi. Maka dari itu, ia memulai bertanya dengan harapan dapat menyelesaikan masalah di depan mereka, yah masalah mengenai kedatangan dua sosok superior tersebut.

" Berani sekali ... berani sekali kau bertanya seperti itu pada master " desis Sasuke. Ia sudah akan menyerang sosok iblis bersurai merah jika saja tak ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto yang telah berdiri dari kursinya menatap enteng kepada dua iblis yang telah bersikap waspada terhadapnya.

" Gremory kan ? " tanyanya dengan nada cuek. Sirzech mengangguk lemah, saat ini bertindak gegabah hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa, pria pirang tersebut tak salah lagi ia yakin pemuda tersebut merupakan legenda yang telah menjadi rahasia tingkat tinggi di kalangan supranatural. Bahkan jika ia harus memanggil seluruh superior dari berbagai mitologi untuk melawan pria pirang tersebut peluang mereka berhasil hanyalah 30 %.

" Ah ... aku ingat dulu leluhur kalian begitu baik dalam merawat budaknya. Apa kalian masih seperti itu ? " Sirzech mengangguk lagi. " Kalau begitu aku memiliki penawaran kepada kalian ... anggap saja penghargaan bagi kalian karena telah berprilaku baik dan menjadi anomali dalam ras menjijikkan kalian " Grayfia dan Sirzech meringis mendapati mereka sama sekali tak dapat berbuat apa – apa untuk menghajar seseorang yang telah jelas menghina ras mereka.

" Penghargaan ? apa yang anda maksud ? " Grayfia masih terus membiarkan Sirzech yang memimpin negoisasi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, wibawa suaminya selaku Lucifer memang tak dapat dibantah. " Master dengar adikmu terlibat dalam pernikahan kontrak yang tak dia inginkan. Jadi, dengan pemikiran licik yang tentunya dimiliki oleh ras kalian, master mengira kau di masa depan akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mengeluarkan adikmu dari situasi tersebut benar ? " kali ini pemuda raven yang menjelaskan. Sirzech melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan tersebut. Hal itu memang benar adanya, ia muak dengan perbuatan orang tuanya yang menyebabkan adik kecilnya menderita dan ia juga telah berpikir segala cara dan akhirnya menemukan satu cara yang mungkin yakni Rating Game namun tentu saja hal itu akan sulit dilakukan, karena adiknya baru memiliki beberapa bidak.

" Bagaimana kalau kami membocorkan informasi mengenai calon bidak yang mungkin dapat membantu adikmu ? " Lanjut Sasuke " Sekiryuutei, kini ia telah bereinkarnasi kembali dalam tubuh seorang pemuda mesum di kota kecil Jepang, kota Kuoh. " Sirzech melebarkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan Sekiryuutei di dalam peerage adiknya maka tentunya adiknya memiliki peluang yang lebih tinggi untuk mengalahkan Riser dan juga hal itu berdampak bagi kaum iblis, peningkatan kekuatan militer mengingat betapa kuatnya pemegang sacred gear setingkat Longinus tersebut. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal baginya.

" Apa keuntunganmu memberikan info ini pada kami ? " Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tanpa sadar aura yang sedari awal ia tekan keluar bebas hampir menghancurkan kekkai terkuat yang Grayfia pasang pada ruangan tersebut, Sirzech dan Grayfia pun kini telah berlutut dengan nafas sesak tak mampu bernafas hanya karena besar tekanan aura tersebut.

" Latih Sekiryuutei tersebut hingga ia benar – benar melampaui tingkatan dari Satan maupun Tuhan sekalipun. Aku bosan telah membunuh para Sekiryuutei lemah di masa lalu. Buat ia menjadi sekiryuutei terkuat dan saat itu maka aku akan kehilangan kebosananku dan benar – benar akan menghapus Ddraig dan Albion dari dunia ini. Jika kalian gagal maka siap – siap menghilang dalam kegelapan bersama dengan seluruh rakyatmu" jawab Naruto dengan enteng dan telah kembali menekan auranya. Mengabaikan tatapan horror dari Sirzech dan Grayfia, Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghilang tanpa jejak seakan tak pernah ada di ruangan tersebut.

" Bagaimana ini Sirzech – kun ? " tanya Grayfia yang masih bergetar bahkan telah kehilangan sikap strictnya. Kekuatan dari pemuda tersebut begitu kelam, bahkan dalam Civil War pun ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar dan sekelam itu. Sirzech menghela nafas, mengenggam tangan istrinya dan memberikan tatapan menenangkan sesaat.

" Harapan kita hanyalah Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou ... jika mereka berdua mampu bertahan dan tak mati dari pria itu maka dunia masih ada harapan "

XoX

" Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu master ? " Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia memilih diam menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mereka kembali berada di sisi lain Underworld mencari jejak keberadaan si tua Lucifer yang merupakan objek balas dendam Sasuke.

" Hiks " suara isak tangis tersebut segera memandu mereka ke arah gurun pasir putih yang sepi. Dengan pandangan yang tajam mereka menemukan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun atau lebih duduk menggigil di tengah dinginnya pasir gurun tersebut. Rambutnya silver kegelapan dan memiliki wajah yang terbilang cukup tampan dan tak lupa dua pasang sayap kelelawar. Mendapati hal tersebut, giginya Sasuke bergemeletuk. Ia mengetahui secara pasti makhluk yang memiliki ciri – ciri demikian.

Anak itu merupakan keturunan dari klan iblis yang telah membasmi klannya sendiri, Uchiha. Anak itu merupakan keturunan dari raja iblis, Lucifer.

Sring

Sasuke secepat kilat telah berada di depan bocah tersebut yang hanya dapat melebarkan matanya melihat iris merah Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Bocah itu, Vali Lucifer cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer, karena keberadaan longinus dalam dirinya ia disiksa sendiri oleh ayah kandungnya sebelum akhirnya dapat melarikan diri dan berakhir di gurun yang sepi tersebut.

Tanpa sadar air mata dari iris bocah tersebut turun begitu bayangan mengenai akhir hidupnya telah dekat memenuhi kepalanya. Katana yang pemuda raven itu todongkan padanya merupakan senjata yang akan merenggut hidupnya. Ia hanya dapat pasrah.

" Sasuke tunggu ! " Sasuke masih diam tetap dengan posisi sebelumnya. Dendam dan obsesi memenuhi dirinya sehingga membuatnya mengabaikan sejenak peringatan dari gurunya tersebut.

" Lucifer ... " desis Sasuke penuh intimidasi semakin membuat Vali takut. Tanpa sadar dari dalam dirinya seekor naga yang merupakan salah satu jiwa yang tersegel dalam Longinus berontak mengambil kesadarannya untuk setidaknya dapat menyelamatkan host barunya.

Trang

Sasuke menyiptikan matanya begitu tebasan pedangnya ditahan oleh sepasang sayap mekanik putih kebiruan. Irisnya menajam dan melebar menemukan iris dari bocah tersebut telah berganti menjadi kebiruan dan entah sejak kapan tangan kanan bocah tersebut telah diselimuti oleh armor keputihan.

 **Divide**

Sasuke meloncat mundur begitu suara mekanik tersebut muncul. Separuh energi yang telah dibagi oleh bocah tersebut berangsur – angsur telah kembali penuh. Sasuke terdiam begitu mendapati aura dari gurunya bergelora melihat bocah itu.

" Sasuke ... bocah ini mangsaku " Sasuke mendengus sebentar sebelum akhirnya protes.

" Tidak, master. Ia adalah Lucifer berarti ia adalah keturunan dari Si Rizevim bangsat itu. Aku bersumpah akan membasmi Rizevim beserta dengan seluruh yang berhubungan dengannya "

" **Oh ... jadi kau murid bedebah sombong yang terus membunuhku huh ?"** suara dengan nada berat tersebut datang dari Vali.

" Albion huh ? Seperti perhitunganku, kau memang bereinkarnasi setelah 100 tahun yang lalu aku membunuh kalian berdua. Bahkan kelihatannya kau memiliki host yang sangat menarik tak kalah dari Ddraig "

" **Bedebah ... kau pikir kami akan terus tinggal diam merelakan terbunuh untuk kesekian kalinya olehmu. "** Suara Albion itu terdengar begitu tajam, begitu penuh dengan kebencian akan sosok Naruto.

" **Sasuke bukan ? Kau tak perlu membunuh bocah ini. Ia juga merupakan korban dari Rizevim bangsat tersebut. Ia juga bahkan pernah bersumpah padaku akan bertambah kuat dan membunuh Rizevim. Bukankah tujuan kalian sama ? "** Albion mulai bernegosiasi. Naga putih tersebut menggunakan otaknya untuk dapat bertahan hidup, dengan host yang bahkan telah mampu mengendalikan balance breakernya saja ia tak mampu untuk menggores tubuh Naruto apalagi jika hostnya sama sekali belum melakukan kontrak dengannya.

Sasuke terlihat diam saja sementara Naruto menatap Vali dengan seringai maniak.

" Menarik ... baiklah Albion sepertinya kau dan Ddraig memang benar – benar dipersiapkan untuk memberikan hiburan yang dahsyat padaku pada era ini. Baiklah, aku juga akan membantunya untuk bertambah kuat dan menjadi yang paling kuat dari para Hakuryuukou lalu ... aku akan membunuhnya beserta seluruh jiwamu dan Ddraig. khukhu " tutur Naruto.

" **Kali ini hasilnya akan berbeda bedebah. Kau ... akan mati "** balas Albion. Batas waktu dari Albion telah berakhir ditandai dengan hilangnya sepasang sayap mekanik dan gauntlet putih di lengan Vali. Vali kini kembali terbaring dengan nafas terengah – engah sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

" Master apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya ? "

" Aku akan membawanya pada maniak penelitian di Grigory, Azazel. Si mesum itu pasti dapat membuat Hakuryuukou menjadi legenda dari seluruh Hakuryuukou sebelumnya. " Jawab Naruto menjilat bibirnya begitu bayangan mengenai pertarungan menggairahkan di masa depan dimana dirinya akan bertarung serius melawan dua naga surgawi yang terus berhasil membangkitkan gairah bertarungnya.

 **TBC**

Yosh sesuai janji, awal Februari sudah dipublish chap 1 nya. Di sini kutekankan sekali lagi Naruto memang superOverpower dan veryGodlike. Yang mampu setara dengan Naruto hanyalah Trihexa dan Great Red. Ophis mampu melawan namun tak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan Naruto. Sumber kekuatan Naruto akan terkuak secara perlahan beserta kenapa ia terlalu bernafsu menghabisi kedua naga tersebut.

Mengenai Naruto yang tidak dapat dibunuh walaupun para superior dari seluruh Mitologi bergabung melawan Naruto saya mengambil referensi dari Fic milik EL23( saya lupa juga nama ficnya :v ) yang disana menceritakan bagaimana para superior kesulitan mengalahkan Trihexa sedangkan yang dilawan mereka masih bukanlah Trihexa yang seutuhnya. Disini kekuatan Naruto setara dengan Trihexa seutuhnya jadi sudah pasti untuk membunuh satu Meikai Naruto tak perlu bersusah payah. Ingat, saya menerapkan seperti di LN dimana Tuhan ( Anime ) bukanlah yang terkuat dan memang benar – benar telah mati, jadi wajar jika terdapat anomali kekuatan seperti Naruto sebut saja ia setara atau bahkan lebih kuat dari Saitama hehe.

Ini hanya Fic dan jelas Fiksi jadi jangan terlalu memeras otak untuk melogikakannya :v


	3. Chapter 2

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru, VeryGodLike Naru, SuperOverpowerNaru**

 **Chapter 2**

" Bagaimana dengan penampilanku sekarang Naruto – kun ? " Naruto dan Sasuke menatap pandangan di depan mereka dengan ekspresi datar walaupun terdapat sedikit semburat merah, namun tak ada di antara kedua pria itu yang menaruh perhatian lebih atas pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis jelmaan naga di hadapan mereka.

" Uhm, jadi kau suka tipe loli ya ... baiklah aku akan tetap dalam bentuk ini " Gadis itu memutuskan setelah melihat sedikit semburat merah dari Naruto setelah beberapa kali menggoda Naruto. Sasuke memberikan pandangan tak percaya pada masternya.

" Master ... tak kusangka kau ... pedofil " Satu perempatan terbentuk di dahi Naruto.

" Apa dasarmu untuk memutuskan aku begitu huh ? " Sasuke dengan simpel mengeluarkan buku catatannya lagi, membuka beberapa halaman sambil membaca sedikit untuk mencari informasi yang dapat menguatkan deduksinya.

" Ah, ini dia " Sasuke tersenyum puas begitu menemukan halaman yang ia cari.

" Ophis – sama telah menunjukkan berbagai pose kepada anda, dari yang berdada besar pemalu, hingga yang tsundere namun sama sekali tak mendapat reaksi. Dan sekarang Ophis – sama hadir dengan bentuk loli dan innocent, dan kulihat anda memerah walaupun sedikit tadi. Maka deduksiku memenuhi kriteria untuk dijadikan kesimpulan. Dapatkah aku menulisnya dalam catatanku ? "

" Ya, kau memperoleh izinku Uchiha – kun " jawab Ophis cepat.

" Oi, siapa kau hingga dapat memberikannya izin ? " protes Naruto pada Ophis yang hanya dibalas dengan pandangan innocent dari gadis loli jelmaan naga tanpa batas itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali pada pandangan impasifnya.

" Ada apa kau mendatangiku Ophis ? "

" Seperti biasa Naruto – kun, aku ingin mendiskusikan kriteria anak yang akan kita produksi " Sasuke yang sedang minum tersedak dan terus terbatuk – batuk mendengar jawaban frontal tersebut. Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan murid satu –satunya yang sekarang tengah berlutut di tanah sambil memukul – mukul dadanya untuk mendapatkan kembali nafasnya.

" Kau pikir aku mesin pencetak anak ?! Buat sendiri sana ! " Naruto menolak sambil memberi gestur seperti mengusir anak kucing.

" Memangnya bisa buat anak tanpa partner ? " tanya Ophis memiringkan kepalanya meningkatkan kadar keimutannya sukses membuat Sasuke sekali lagi tersedak dan Naruto memerah sedikit. Ah, ternyata deduksi Sasuke sangat tepat.

" Bisa! Pikirkan sendiri kau sang ketidakbatasan bukan ? artinya tiada batasan di dalam kamus hidupmu berarti kau dapat membuat anak sendiri " Naruto bersedekap dada sambil manggut – manggut memuji ide gila yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk mengusir Ophis pergi.

" Tapi, aku ingin anak yang kuat. Kalau aku membuatnya sendiri, maka Cuma ada kekuatanku dan itu tak cukup untuk mengusir si Baka Red dari rumahku "

" Dan itu bukan urusanku " Naruto bangkit berdiri dari batu besar yang ia duduki. " Lagipula, kau tak perlu anak dariku untuk melawan Great Red. Jika kau memberikanku jalan, aku dapat menghabisi si naga merah itu, walaupun akan berakibat buruk pada dunia sih. Tapi, apa peduliku selagi kau bahagia dan menjauh dariku maka aku senang – senang saja " Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut, ia yakin masternya tak berbohong. Great Red memang dapat ia kalahkan, namun ekstensi naga merah raksasa itu penting jika Naruto sampai membunuhnya maka dunia akan kiamat dan ia tak dapat membalas dendam pada Rizevim. Menolak pernyataan Naruto akan berakhir sia – sia, jadi Sasuke memberikan pandangan memohon pada Ophis yang sama sekali tak memandangnya.

Ophis cemberut membuatnya sangat imut lalu menggerutu " Mana ada asyiknya begitu "

" KAU PIKIR ASYIK MEMBUAT DAN MERAWAT MONSTER BERSAMAMU " balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi karena sudah tak tahan harus berlama – lama menghadapi Ophis yang begitu imut.

" Eh, bukannya membuat anak itu asyik. Aku membaca dari buku ini bahwa hal itu menyenangkan bagi kaum laki – laki " Ophis mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul orange yang berjudul Icha – Icha Paradise. Naruto dan Sasuke mematung seketika mendapati sang naga tanpa batas, Uroboros Dragon atau Ophis membaca bacaan laknat demikian. Naruto menatap lama buku tersebut lalu mengutuk dalam hati atas siapa saja yang menulis dan menerbitkan buku tersebut yang bahkan telah meracuni pikiran dari ekstensi terkuat di dunia.

" Ophis – sama darimana anda mendapatkan buku itu ? " Sasuke mengambil inisiatif membalas karena keheningan telah berlangsung begitu lama. Ophis menatap buku tersebut dengan pandangan blank, ia memasukkan kembali buku tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya.

" Aku menemukannya di jalan " jawab Ophis polos menghasilkan sweatdrop dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Kau ini pemulung ya ? " komentar Naruto yang hanya menerima tatapan polos dari Ophis.

" Pemulung itu apa ? "

" Oke lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Dan jangan memungut benda – benda dari jalanan lagi. Apa kau paham ? " Ophis menganggukan kepalanya lambat – lambat. Tangan Naruto terulur ke kepala Ophis dan mengelusnya lembut.

" Gadis pintar. Sasuke ayo kita pergi " Ophis menatap kepergian dua manusia terkuat tersebut dengan pandangan blank, tangan mungilnya terulur pada surai hitamnya yang dielus Naruto.

" Hangat " bisik Ophis kecil

XoX

Tujuan merupakan visi ke depan, dengan adanya tujuan maka makhluk hidup baru dapat dikatakan hidup secara harfiahnya. Tujuanlah yang membawa makhluk hidup untuk terus menjalani kehidupan mereka di dunia fana, sebagai contoh berbagai jenis binatang memiliki tujuan untuk bertahan hidup, maka dari itu mereka menjalankan rantai makanan, bertindak sebagai predator maupun mangsa untuk meraih tujuan tersebut.

Bagi Vali Lucifer, tujuan adalah pandangan ke depan, hal yang ingin ia perbuat dan wujudkan di masa depan. Tujuannya sederhana ia ingin membalas dendam pada ayah dan kakeknya yang bertanggung jawab atas pengalaman pahit masa kecilnya, tujuannya tersebut membuat ia berambisi untuk menjadi paling kuat dari yang terkuat, kehadiran Longinus Divine Dividing yang berkat anugerah darah dari Ibunya membuat peluang untuk mewujudkan ambisinya semakin besar.

Longinusnya berisikan kesadaran dari Raja Naga Putih( White Dragon Emperor), salah satu Naga surga yang dengan bodohnya mati karena telah menganggu peperangan besar antara 3 fraksi dan lagi yang paling memalukannya ia mati bersama dengan rivalnya di tangan manusia, yap manusia yang berada dalam tingkat terbawah dari seluruh makhluk di dunia ini dalam hal kekuatan. Ia dan rivalnya tidak hanya kalah, tapi mereka tewas dan beruntung God of Bible memanfaatkan kejadian itu untuk menyegel kesadaran mereka ke dalam artefak Sacred Gear tersebut.

Namun, itu merupakan kebenaran yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Banyak dari makhluk supranatural mengetahui bahwa God of Bible lah yang membunuh kedua naga itu, dan segelintir orang tersebut merupakan Azazel, guru sekaligus ayah angkat dari Vali Lucifer. Azazel yang telah berusia hampir ribuan tahun lebih dapat mengerti ambisi dan tekad Vali hanya dalam sekali pandang, ia memiliki segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Vali, maka dari itu Naruto menitipkan Vali kepadanya.

 **Divide**

Tepat ketika bunyi mekanik tersebut berdengung satu – satunya da – tenshi dengan tiga pasang sayap yang masih berdiri mendadak lemas dan dalam gerakan lambat jatuh ke lantai yang serba putih bergabung dengan 99 da – tenshi bersayap 3 pasang lainnya yang telah terlebih dahulu tumbang. Azazel, sang pemimpin Grigory memandang sosok bocah laki – laki bersurai perak yang masih berdiri di ruangan latihannya itu dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut, ia mengelus janggut hitamnya melihat perkembangan Vali setelah 1 tahun pelatihan. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, Vali berhasil memasuki Juggernaut Drivenya walaupun masih terbatas dan juga Vali dapat mengalahkan 100 Da – tenshi bersayap tiga pasang tanpa memasuki balance breaker dengan catatan waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Ini merupakan pengembangan yang mengejutkan dari pemegang longinus dalam sejarah baginya.

Namun, tatapan Azazel menajam. Itu belum cukup. Saat, Naruto dan Sasuke hadir di dalam ruangan labnya dengan membopong tubuh Vali yang pingsan, Azazel bersumpah ia lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri dibanding harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Saat itu, dengan aura yang menggelora Naruto memerintah, yap tepat Naruto tidak memberikan penawaran ia memberikan perintah kepada ekstensi terkuat Grigory untuk melatih Vali menjadi Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Azazel tentu saja menerima perintah tersebut dengan senang hati, namun ia bingung, mengapa sosok Naruto, sosok yang bahkan sanggup untuk membunuh kedua raja naga surgawi tersebut memilih untuk bermain dalam bayangan, tak menampakkan sosoknya. Ia yakin dengan kemampuan Naruto, seluruh dunia akan berada dalam genggamannya dengan mudah. Ia pernah bertanya pada God of Bible mengenai ekstensi Naruto, namun ia hanya mendapat gelengan dari ayahnya. Itu sangat mengejutkannya karena mengetahui sang Pencipta bahkan tak mengetahui bagaimana Naruto dapat mencapai level saat ini.

Azazel menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyudahi renungan singkat mengenai awal mula kedatangan Vali. Azazel memasuki ruangan latihan tersebut lalu bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi pada muridnya.

" Cemerlang seperti biasanya, Vali – kun " Vali mengangguk sebentar sebelum mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan seketika sepasang sayap dan gauntlet dari longinusnya menghilang.

" Aku butuh lebih, Azazel. Hanya segini tak akan mampu membuatku mencapai tujuanku. " Vali mengepalkan tangannya sembari mengingat tujuannya.

" Perkembanganmu saat ini sudah sangat baik. Sekarang, kita akan meningkatkan latihannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menyesuaikan dengan fisik manusia yang kau miliki. Sesuatu yang berlebihan tak akan pernah membawa pada keefektifan, dan hal itu berlaku pada semua hal. " Nasehat Azazel, Vali hanya bergumam tak jelas membalas nasehat dari gurunya tersebut. Azazel tersenyum tipis melihat tingkat Vali, ia menepuk pundak dari demi-devil tersebut untuk menarik perhatiannya. Begitu tatapan Vali terarah padanya, Azazel memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pintu memberi isyarat untuk beristirahat.

Vali mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Azazel meninggalkan ruangan latihan tersebut setelah sebelumnya terlebih dahulu meminta pihak medis untuk mengobati 100 da – tenshi yang telah dikalahkan oleh Vali. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruangan makan, Vali bertanya kepada Azazel.

" Azazel ... sebenarnya bagaimana kau dapat bertemu denganku ? " Azazel menaikkan alisnya, ini merupakan pertama kalinya, Vali menanyakan bagaimana ia dapat membawa Vali ke Grigory.

" Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menemukanmu sekarat di gurun tandus di dekat perbatasan Grigory ? " Azazel mengingatkan jawaban palsu yang ia berikan pada Vali satu tahun yang lalu.

" Ya, kau memang mengatakan seperti itu. Namun, samar – samar aku mengingat bahwa di gurun tandus tersebut aku bertemu dengan dua orang, dia bukan da – tenshi ataupun iblis ... auranya seperti manusia namun ... begitu kuat, begitu gelap, iris merah dari salah satu orang tersebut menjanjikan penderitaan yang berkepanjangan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku memiliki pandangan samar seperti itu di otakku " Vali menarasikan ingatan dari otaknya, saat menceritakan hal itu, tubuh Vali bergetar dan hal itu ditangkap sempurna oleh Azazel. Ia senang mendapati reaksi itu dari Vali, yang berarti Vali masih memiliki sisi baiknya dan ia berhasil untuk membuat Vali menjadi kuat tanpa menjadi monster yang haus akan kekuatan.

" Begitu ... kupikir itu hanya halusinasimu atau bayangan trauma yang dihasilkan dari masa lalumu. Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, bukankah ambisimu menjadi yang terkuat dari yang kuat ? " Vali menangkap bahwa Azazel berusaha mengalihkan topik, namun jawaban yang diberikan Azazel ada benarnya juga dan hal itu dipikirkan sebentar oleh Vali sebelum akhirnya Lucifer muda itu mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Azazel.

Azazel dalam diam bernafas lega.

' Belum. Jika ia mengetahuinya sekarang, itu hanya akan membuatnya drop. Uzumaki Naruto ... sebenarnya kau itu apa ? ' batin Azazel menatap lurus ke depan

TBC

Oke, ini sangat pendek. Aku tahu para pembaca pasti berpikiran seperti itu. Alur dari cerita ini akan kubuat sangat lambat dan banyak terjadi lompatan alur karena aku memang hanya berfokus pada Ddraig dan Albion. Mengenai pertanyaan mengapa Naruto tak bertarung dengan Great Red, itu sudah kubuat sifat Naruto di awal fic ini bukan, Naruto bukan maniak petarung, ia hanya tertarik untuk membunuh kedua naga surgawi tersebut. Terbukti Naruto tak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan Great Red dengan percakapannya melalui Ophis.

Lalu, disini aku lebih menekankan kekuatan Naruto yang jauh diluar nalar yang bahkan membuat Azazel lebih memilih lari dibanding harus bertarung. Sekian dulu kurasa ... sampai berjumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru,VeryGodLike Naru, SuperOverpowerNaru**

 **Chapter** **3**

Berbicara tentang dunia sama sekali tak membuat guru dan murid ini tertarik, mereka hanyalah dua manusia overpower yang hidupnya hanya terpaku pada satu tujuan. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda menyedihkan yang bahkan tak bisa menghentikan ambisinya untuk membunuh Rizevim Livan Lucifer walaupun faktanya iblis tersebut merupakan salah satu Super Devil, eksistensi yang keberadaannya diragukan sebagai iblis mengingat kuantitas dan kualitas bertarungnya, berbeda dengan dua super devil lainnya yakni Sirzech dan Ajuka, data pertarungan mengenai Rizevim tidak banyak tersebar karena memang kakek tua itu belum pernah berurusan dengan eksistensi yang membuatnya harus menunjukkan wajah aslinya sebagai putra Lucifer.

Sirzech dan Ajuka merupakan dua tokoh penting dalam Civil War Meikai beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Sirzech meraih julukan Super Devil setelah memperagakan kendali atas Power of Destruction, kemampuan penghancur yang ia warisi dari pihak ibunya, Venelana Bael menyetarai dan bahkan melampaui para petinggi Bael, dibarengi dengan pengalaman bertarung yang mumpuni sudah selayaknya mantan pewaris Gremory itu diamanahkan menjadi pemimpin dari Anti – Satan Faction.

Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Ajuka menspesialisasikan dirinya dengan kapasitas otaknya. Kankara Formula, sebuah formula sihir yang ia buat mampu mengendalikan segala fenomena sihir. Kemampuan bertarungnya tidak setingkat dengan Sirzech, tapi cukup untuk berhadapan dengan musuh – musuh kelas atas lainnya.

Sedangkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, kehidupannya lebih menoton lagi. Manusia dengan kekuatan yang di luar nalar ini hanya berjalan – jalan mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk mengisi waktu hingga datangnya kesempatan untuk membunuh pemilik Longinus Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing yang ia ukur telah mencapai bentuk terkuatnya. Julukan Dragon Slayer selalu ia tolak karena memang targetnya hanyalah kedua naga surgawi tersebut, jika tidak bagaimana mungkin Ophis yang notabene seekor naga tak ia basmi karena selalu datang menggodanya.

" Mengapa kita meninggalkan kota itu Master ? Kupikir setelah hampir seminggu kita di sana, akhirnya kita memiliki tempat tinggal tetap … " Tanya Sasuke yang diiringi nada kecewa pada akhir kalimatnya. Berguru lama dengan Naruto membuat pemuda raven ini tak memiliki tempat tinggal tetap, mereka selalu saja hanya tinggal di suatu tempat paling lama 3 hari dan kemarin kota Lilith pusat dari Meikai menjadi tempat tinggal yang paling lama mereka huni.

" Apa kau bodoh ? Jika kita tinggal terlalu lama di sana, Ophis akan terus – terussan mengunjungiku. Itu merepotkan ! " gerutu Naruto. Sasuke hanya dapat menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan, terdapat satu pertanyaan yang terus berada dalam benaknya selama berguru dengan manusia pirang ini. Apakah obsesi Naruto untuk membasmi kedua eksistensi naga surgawi itu begitu tinggi hingga ia melupakan kodrat manusia untuk melanjutkan keturunan. Ophis merupakan satu – satunya eksistensi di dunia ini yang Sasuke pandang paling tepat untuk mendampingi guru yang ia bahkan tak tahu batas kemampuannya itu.

" Nah, Sasuke … aku benar – benar bosan sekarang ! Apa kau memiliki saran untuk perjalanan kali ini ? " Sasuke berhenti melangkah diiikuti oleh masternya.Kedua pemuda itu diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnyaSasuke menyahut.

" Mungkin kota Kuoh juga cukup bagus. Setelah satu minggu mencari Rizevim, aku masih belum dapat menemukannya … lebih baik kita bersantai dulu di kota kecil itu "

" Oh, kota yang memiliki Sekiryuutei yang kupromosikan ke Lucifer itu ya … bagus juga " kali ini Naruto menunjukkan seringai lebarnya, auranya juga perlahan mulai keluar hingga beberapa pohon yang berada di sekitarnya layu seketika.

" Benar Master. " sahut Sasuke berkeringat dingin, di sekeliling tubuhnya terlihat aura keunguan samar untuk menahan efek dari bocornya aura mematikan masternya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengontrol dirinya dan berekspresi impasif seperti sebelumnya.

" Sudah diputuskan. Kuoh tujuan kita ! " Kedua manusia dengan kekuatan abnormal itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

XoX

Sudut pandang kini berpindah kepada sebuah akademi yang terletak di prefektur Jepang. Akademi regular yang dahulunya dikhususkan bagi pelajar perempuan itu bernama Kuoh Akademi, yang sekaligus menjadi basis dari kegiatan para iblis yang seenak jidat mereka mengakui Kuoh sebagai salah satu territory mereka. Berbeda dengan yang lain, kota Kuoh dipegang oleh dua Pillar Ilbis yakni Sitri dan Gremory, cukup aneh jika mengingat kota itu bukanlah kota besar seperti Tokyo.

Abaikan dulu hal itu, dan fokuskan pada gedung tua yang terletak di Kuoh Akademi, markas dari para iblis Pillar Gremory yang dipimpin sendiri oleh Heiress Gremory. Sang heiress merupakan gadis muda belia yang kecantikannya telah diakui di Meikai. Di sampingnya seorang gadis bersurai hitam disanggul poni kuda merupakan hybrid fallen – devil yang mendapatkan posisi sebagai Queen sekaligus sahabat dari heiress, Rias Gremory. Kedua gadis itu duduk santai di sofa tersebut sambil menikmati sore dengan secangkir gelas coklat panas di masing – masing tangan.

" Apa kau yakin untuk membiarkan Hyodou Issei berkeliaran terlebih dahulu ? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan bahwa ia iblis sekarang " Rias tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan ini, bibirnya meniup pelan coklat panasnya dan menyeruputnya sedikit .

" Tenang saja Akeno. Aku ingin dia tenang terlebih dahulu agar dapat menyerap informasi ini lebih baik " gadis bersurai hitam itu masih menatap sangsi, bibirnya ikut meniup pelan coklat panasnya, namun hingga 1 menit, coklat itu masih belum berkurang.

" Baiklah, aku yakin setiap keputusanmu telah kau pertimbangkan dengan baik " Rias tersenyum senang atas keyakinan dan keloyalan yang disampaikan Queennya secara tersirat. Pewaris muda itu bangkit dari sofanya, menuju sebuah jendela. Iris biru gradasi hijaunya dengan tenang menatap langit senja.

Masih banyak pertanyaan di benak kepalanya atas sikap kakaknya beberapa tahun belakangan. Kuoh yang seharusnya menjadi territory Sitri kini berbagi kepemilikan dengannya, dan lagi Maou Lucifer itulah yang mengarahkan Rias untuk mereinkarnasi Issei. Satu yang ia simpulkan, kakaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Ia tersentak keluar dari pikirannya ketika irisnya menangkap kumpulan awan gelap yang mulai mengarak pada satu lokasi, sungguh aneh memang. " apa terjadi hujan local di taman ? " gumam gadis itu ragu.

" Buchou … apa anda juga merasakannya ?! " Akeno tiba – tiba berdiri dengan ekspresi panik.

Rias mengangguk kecil, awan gelap yang menutupi taman juga telah berangsur mereda " Hawa yang sangat mengerikan … kita harus memeriksanya sekarang Akeno. Aku memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini "

XoX

" Rizevim – sama … hamba datang untuk melapor … " Lelaki tua bersurai Silver yang dipanggil Rizevim itu mengangkat alisnya dengan bosan. Ia bahkan tak menatap iblis yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya, masih dengan gesture malas, Rizevim memerintahkan iblis itu melanjutkan.

" Intel kami menangkap sebuah pergerakan yang menargetkan anda … " Iblis tua itu menyipitkan mata mendengar laporan ini. Dengan cepat, ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sembrono. Iblis yang berada di hadapannya hanya dapat meneguk ludah ketika menerima tatapan tajam dari legenda iblis tersebut.

" Lanjutkan … " Iblis itu tersentak dan melanjutkan laporannya.

" Seminggu yang lalu, Kekkai yang anda pasang hampir berhasil dihancurkan. Sejumlah iblis kelas bawah telah terbunuh, dan Euclid – sama saat ini dalam keadaan sekarat "

" Berapa orang yang menyerang ? dan dari fraksi apa ? " Iblis itu meneguk ludah. Keraguan terlihat jelas dari gesture tubuhnya dan Rizevim hanya diam menanggapi itu. Sudah sangat lama ia merasa tertantang seperti ini, setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu ia membunuh anaknya sendiri karena membiarkan cucu nya yang menjadi objek siksaannya menghilang, ia kehilangan sesuatu untuk bersenang – senang. Hell salahkan saja kehidupan iblis yang begitu membosankan.

" Yang menyerang kita berjumlah … 2 orang dan mereka manusia " Rizevim berdiri dari singgasananya dengan mata mengilat tertarik dan tak percaya. " Jelaskan lebih spesifik " perintahnya.

" Hamba tak mengetahui secara rinci. Iblis terakhir yang berhadapan dengan mereka mengatakan bahwa hanya satu orang yang bertarung dengan mereka. Seorang lagi hanya duduk melihat, yang menyerang itu adalah pemuda bersurai raven dengan iris mata merah. "

" Iris mata merah huh … " Rizevim kembali duduk, tangannya menggosok dagunya mulai mengingat siapa yang pernah ia hadapi yang mendekati cirri – cirri tersebut. ' Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah Uchiha … tak kusangka masih ada yang selamat. Menarik ! ' batin iblis tersebut.

" Berapa jumlah pasukanku yang tewas di tangannya ? "

" Sekitar 999 iblis, untuk tingkatannya kami belum selesai memeriksanya. " jawab iblis itu bergetar karena mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Rizevim.

" Begitu ya ? " gumam Rizevim biasa, sama sekali tak terdengar nada penyesalan setelah mendengar begitu banyak iblis yang menjadi korban. Ia mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya pelan ke arah wajah " Sudahlah kalian tak perlu memeriksanya lagi. Laporkan saja jumlah korbannya 1000 jiwa " ujar Rizevim tersenyum miring.

" A – apa maks – ARRAGGGHHH " Iblis itu tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menyelesaikan laporannya ketika seberkas demonic power dari Rizevim langsung menebus jantungnya, iris matanya menatap tak percaya pada tuannya yang hanya tersenyum miring melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan menjadi debu.

" Aku tak butuh sampah tak berguna sepertimu untuk menjadi bawahanku Ugyagyagya " Iblis tua tertawa keras beberapa menit setelahnya sebelum akhirnya iris matanya menajam.

' Ini berbahaya. Lawanku kali ini tidak main - main, aku harus segera mulai mengumpulkan pasukan '

Anak Lucifer sejati itu bangkit dari singgasananya dengan menggosok – gosok pelan dagunya.

" Sepertinya organisasi Khaos Brigade yang dipimpin Ophis dapat membantuku … lagipula Ophis itu imut juga UGYAYGYAGYA "

XoX

Issei benar – benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Usia 17 tahun dikenal sebagai usia dimana sebuah momen besar akan terjadi dalam hidup seseorang, dan pemuda mesum itu mempercayainya. Pagi ini, ia mendapati dirinya tidur bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik, seksi, manis, dan yang paling penting …. Mereka dalam keadaan telanjang. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana eloknya pahatan Tuhan atas tubuh gadis tersebut.

" ARRGHH " Ah, mengingat kata Tuhan, bocah itu itu dilanda kebingungan baru dimana ia selalu saja merasa kepalanya diremas begitu keras ketika menyebutkan **Sang Pencipta.** Tak sampai di sana, ia juga merasakan kegelisahan tak berdasar ketika berdekatan dengan objek – objek suci dan yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah ketika tidak ada seorangpun bahkan kedua sahabat mesumnya, Motohama dan Matsuda, yang mengingat keberadaan pacar seksinya Amano Yuuma.

Saat ini … ia sedang berjalan pelan menuju sekolah seperti biasanya. Pikirannya masih berputar akan hal – hal aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini dalam hidupnya.

" Ugh … " bocah bersurai coklat itu merintih pelan ketika lengan kirinya berdenyut. Iris coklatnya dapat menangkap dua pemuda yang berjalan santai ke arahnya, salah satu pemuda yang bersurai pirang memberikan tatapan yang entah mengapa bergemetar, tatapan itu seperti tatapan orang yang telah membunuhnya berulang kali.

" Dia langsung menunjukkan keberadaannya master … " ujar Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat target dari masternya berlutut meremas lengan kirinya yang masih berdenyut.

" Ia sudah menjadi iblis gremory ternyata. Maou pag su itu benar – benar menjalankan perintahku. Kulihat perkembangannya jauh di bawah White One … " komentar Naruto. Issei tak sanggup bersuara atas obrolan di sekitarnya.

 **Boost**

 **[ Mau apa kau bedebah ?! ]** Iblis baru gremory itu melebarkan matanya ketika gauntlet merahnya mengeluarkan suara mekanik yang entah mengapa …. Berisi kebencian.

" Ho … kau langsung menyapaku Ddraig. " balas Naruto santai, tatapannya kembali impasif seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya telah bersembunyi di balik saku, menunjukkan ia sama sekali tak terintimidasi oleh bentakan sang naga surgawi.

" Si – siapa kalian ?! " tanya Issei dengan nada gemetar, dengan langkah ragu ia mundur tiga langkah ke belakang, merasakan firasat sangat buruk. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat pacarnya Yuuma ingin membunuhnya.

" Ia masih belum mengerti keadaannya saat ini, Master … " Naruto mengangguk setuju atas pendapat Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kasar dan berbalik diikuti muridnya.

 **[ Tunggulah Bedebah. Suatu saat nanti, pembalasan akan datang padamu ]**

Naruto menyeringai miring atas ancaman Ddraig. Ia menghentikan jalannya pada langkah ke 10 dan berbalik kembali menatap Issei yang melebarkan matanya, entah mengapa taman itu mendadak menjadi sepi dan aura dingin pekat menyelimuti tempat tersebut.

" _**Kau dan rivalmu yang bodoh itulah yang sekarang tengah merasakan pembalasan dariku. Semua pertarungan konyol kalian berakhir di tangan manusia sepertiku. Ingatlah ini, aku akan tetap menjadi eksekutor bagi kalian berdua, tak perduli hingga ke reinkrnasi berapa. Dua reptil menjijikkan seperti kalian telah kukutuk "**_

Issei terduduk dengan wajah yang begitu pucat, badannya telah gemetar luar biasa dan permata hijau dari gauntlet merahnya sama sekali tak balas menyahut kata – kata Naruto. Sasuke menutup matanya dengan tenang, secara samar di sekitarnya terdapat aura keunguan yang melindunginya dari perubahan iklim sekitar taman tersebut.

" Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sekiryuutei. Di pertemuan berikutnya, berharaplah kau masih bernyawa " Naruto berjalan tenang meninggalkan taman itu dengan merenungkan pertempuran selanjutnya dengan Ddraig dan Albion.

" Ow .. ow ! " Renungannya itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara rintihan seorang gadis itu, iris biru shapphirenya menangkap seorang gadis dengan celana dalam putihnya terkekspos dan kepalanya tertutup oleh kerudung putih.

" Ah, mengapa aku selalu tersandung ?! " Sasuke mulanya ingin bergerak menolong gadis itu dikejutkan oleh masternya yang terlebih dahulu berlutut, mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

" Kau baik – baik saja ? " Tanya pemuda pirang itu impasif. Pemuda raven yang berada di sampingnya menatap tanpa emosi, " Ah, yes ! " gadis itu menjawab dalam bahasa Italia, menerima uluran tangannya dan segera berdiri untuk memperbaiki kerudung putihnya. " Terima kasih "

Gerakan pemuda pirang itu berhenti seketika iris birunya melihat secara jelas wajah gadis itu yang tersenyum lebar.

" Eve – chan ?! " bisik pemuda pirang itu. Dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali pemuda itu sangat terkejut.

" Huh ?! " Biarawati itu mengedip sebentar atas kebingungan pemuda tersebut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali. " Maaf, sepertinya anda salah mengenaliku dengan orang lain. Namaku Asia Argento … salam kenal "

 **TBC**

Oke, aku tahu ini pendek dan sama sekali tak memenuhi harapan dari semuanya. Untuk chap ini, aku mencoba untuk memasuki konfliknya, dan menambah satu tokoh penting lainnya. Dari sini, aku akan memulai perlahan – lahan untuk membuka alasan Naruto begitu terobsesi memusnahkan dua naga surgawi tersebut.

Rizevim juga telah mulai bergerak mendengar Sasuke berhasil membunuh hampir seribu pasukannya. Untuk chap depan kemungkinan aku akan langsung menuju pertunangan Rias atau pertemuan 3 fraksi. Aku masih belum dapat memastikannya, karena fokusku sekarang pada Longinus 14 Th yang telahmemiliki kerangka alur pasti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru,VeryGodLike Naru, SuperOverpowerNaru**

" _Eve – chan ?! " bisik pemuda pirang itu. Dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali pemuda itu sangat terkejut._

" _Huh ?! " Biarawati itu mengedip sebentar atas kebingungan pemuda tersebut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali. " Maaf, sepertinya anda salah mengenaliku dengan orang lain. Namaku Asia Argento … salam kenal "_

 **Chapter** **4**

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia dan masternya sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan untuk mengantarkan biarawati yang mereka tanpa sengaja mereka temui sebelumnya menuju satu – satunya gereja yang mana juga sudah terlantar di pinggir kota Kuoh. Membicarakan tentang keanehan dan misteri dunia, Sasuke sudah sangat puas akan hal itu. Bersama dengan master pirangnya itu, mereka telah berkali – kali melawan makhluk – makhluk supranatural yang sebagian besar orang awam hanya menganggap eksistensi mereka sebagai ' Legenda '. Sebut saja, misteri mengenai segitiga Bermuda, ia dan masternya pernah sekali ke sana, dan ia hampir saja tewas jika sang master tidak turun tangan untuk membantai Hydra yang membentuk sarang di sana, kemudian pada kedalaman hutan Everest, mereka terpaksa untuk membantai sekumpulan Yetti karena begitu keras kepala tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan mereka.

Namun, kejadian yang sekarang tengah tertangkap pada kedua kornea matanya benar – benar membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir. Masternya, Uzumaki Naruto, sebuah eksistensi manusia yang telah jauh melewati batas kemampuan di dunia ini, seorang pemuda yang hanya tertarik untuk membunuh naga kelas surgawi, Ddraig dan Albion, seorang pemuda yang mengambil kutukan abadi hanya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya membasmi kedua naga surgawi itu berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis.

Hell, Sasuke sudah memeriksa buku catatannya dan banyak menemukan gadis – gadis atau wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dibanding biarawati ini yang pernah beberapa kali mendekati masternya, namun sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari masternya tersebut. Belum lagi, Ophis yang sering kali datang hanya untuk menggoda Naruto dengan berbagai macam perubahan penampilan, sang naga tanpa batas itu saja baru dapat berinteraksi dengan Naruto setelah mencoba hampir 100 tahun, dan ini …. Biarawati ini …. Ia hanya mengenalkan nama dan kemudian masternya menawarkan dirinya sendiri, menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengantar gadis itu ?! Fix sudah ini benar – benar hal teraneh yang pernah Uchiha Sasuke lalui selama masa hidupnya.

" Ada apa Uchiha – san ? Maaf, karena telah membuatmu harus mengangkat koperku … " Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya begitu suara lembut yang berisikan rasa bersalah dan simpati itu ditujukan padanya. Sasuke melirik ke tangan kanannya yang mana terdapat satu koper besar yang sejatinya milik biarawati tersebut.

Sasuke dengan entengnya mengangkat koper besar itu hingga tergantung di pundaknya, " Tidak masalah nona, koper ini sama sekali tidak berat " ujarnya bermaksud meredakan kekhawatiran sang biarawati. Gadis biara itu hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang terbuka kecil, tatapannya kembali kepada pemuda pirang yang berada di sampingnya, Asia memberikan senyuman kecil kepada pemuda yang impasif tersebut.

" Terima kasih Naruto – san karena telah mau membantuku. Ini pasti berkah dari Tuhan. Tuhan yang memandu jalanku kepada dua pemuda baik seperti kalian " Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memberikan anggukan ambigu atas ucapan penuh syukur Asia.

" Anda ini berasal dari gereja di kota Roma bukan, Argento – san ? " Sasuke bertanya dengan bahasa dan aksen Italia yang serupa dengan Asia gunakan. Gadis pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan antusias, kedua tangannya tertangkup di depan dada, kemudian ia memberikan tatapan berbinar pada Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

" Apa Uchiha – san pernah berkunjung ke kota Roma ? "

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, ia memandang kepada masternya yang membuat Asia melakukan hal yang sama. " Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami pernah berada di sana. Master memiliki urusan kecil di sana "

Naruto mencubit dagunya berusaha mengingat, sebuah lintasan ingatan yang menggambarkan sebuah kota berarsitektur kuno yang hancur berantakan, dihiasi pula oleh bulu – bulu merpati yang rontok dimana – mana, dan terakhir di tengah kota tersebut terdapat satu kawah raksasa dimana dirinya duduk santai menginjak dua tubuh yang masing – masing memiliki gauntlet merah dan sepasang sayap biru.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil begitu melihat masternya mengangguk berhasil mengingat dimana beberapa ratus tahun sebelumnya ia pernah membuat daerah kekuasaan para Tenshi itu luluh hantak hanya untuk membasmi dua pemegang Sacred Gear yang menampung jiwa Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig dan Albion.

" Bagaimana dengan kotanya ? Roma begitu indah bukan Uchiha – san, Uzumaki – san ? " Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana atas pertanyaan antusias gadis itu, akan tetapi kedua pemuda itu mengernyit ketika memahami satu fakta dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Gadis biara ini sama sekali belum pernah untuk menikmati kota Roma, yang menjadi katanya merupakan salah satu kota spiritual terbaik di dunia. Begitu menyadari fakta itu, Sasuke menunduk hingga matanya benar – benar bertatapan dengan iris hijau Asia. Hatinya makin kelabu begitu melihat sinar antusias dari mata gadis itu begitu polos, khas anak kecil yang ingin belajar sesuatu.

" Kota itu sangat indah. " Sasuke tersentak mendengar masternya yang menjawab. Pemuda pirang itu menatap ke langit yang mulai menggelap hingga tak menyadari tatapan antusias Asia telah berpaling padanya " Setidaknya itu indah beberapa tahun yang lalu … " bisik Naruto yang hanya mampu didengar oleh Sasuke.

" Benarkah ?! Se – sejujurnya selama di Roma, aku selalu berada di gereja, mengurus para warga atau para biarawan dan biarawati yang terluka. Para warga yang biasanya kuobati selalu menceritakan bagaimana kota Roma, tapi karena tugasku – "

" Kau bisa melakukannya " ujar Naruto memotong ucapan Asia. Manusia terkuat itu memandang tanpa emosi ekspresi bingung dari gadis tersebut. " Sejujurnya, gadis biara kami tak akan mengantarmu menuju gereja tua yang kau maksud ini … "

Asia menegang mendengar itu, pikiran – pikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. " U – Uzumaki – san bercanda bukan ? " tanya Asia gemetar.

" Apa wajahku berkata seperti itu ? "

Asia merasakan pundaknya memberat begitu ia melihat Naruto sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Dalam hati ia telah memanjatkan doa agar diberikan keselamatan. " Tenang saja Argento – san. " Sasuke menepuk pundak gadis itu sukses membuat Asia terlonjak kaget dan refleks melompat menjauh.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, berusaha menenangkan. " Master dan aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Gereja tua yang kau maksud ini merupakan pangkalan bagi para rogue Exorcist dan rogue Da – tenshi. Sebagai orang gereja, kau pasti mengerti betapa bahayanya mereka bukan ? "

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke masih membuat Asia tidak dapat tenang, ia melirik ke Naruto hanya untuk mendapati pemuda pirang itu menatap tanpa emosi kepadanya. " Be – benarkah ?! " pertanyaan itu keluar secara spontan.

Naruto dan Sasuke serentak mengangguk. Namun, Asia belum percaya.

" Ta – tapi, pihak gereja mengatakan bahwa Freed Selzan akan merawatku di sini. Freed Selzan dikatakan sebagai Exorcist yang sangat berbakti kepada gereja beberapa tahun yang lalu. "

" Mereka menjebakmu " ujar Naruto cepat. Iris matanya menajam. " Yang kau katakana adalah Freed Selzan 12 tahun yang lalu, Exorcist itu sekarang telah menjadi bawahan dari da – tenshi. Hanya dari cerita singkat mengenai kehidupanmu di gereja, kami juga dapat mengerti … "

" M – mengerti ? " Asia mengulang.

" Mengerti bahwa pihak gereja hanya memanfaatkanmu " ucapan Naruto yang tajam itu sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Asia. Gadis itu spontan jatuh berlutut, air mata mulai mengenai di pelupuk matanya. Pemandangan di depan mereka sekarang ini benar – benar membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, ia menyesalkan pilihan kata – kata masternya yang sangat buruk.

Namun sebelum sempat berbuat apa – apa, Sasuke kembali dikejutkan begitu Naruto telah berada di sisi gadis tersebut,mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat membantu gadis itu berdiri.

" Seorang gadis harus kuat. Kau hanya akan mati bodoh jika terus membiarkan mereka memanfaatkanmu " ujar Naruto. Sebuah kata – kata yang pedas memang, namun ucapan itu membuat Asia menghentikan tangisnya, entah bagaimana ia merasa seperti pernah mendengar kata – kata tersebut.

" Na – Naruto – san ! " Asia terpekik begitu Naruto mengenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan dengan tarikan lembut menarik gadis itu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. " Terlebih dahulu, kau harus mendengar penjelasan orang lain sampai selesai sebelum mengambil kesimpulan ataupun menilai seseorang "

Senyuman kecil terbentuk pada wajah Naruto begitu tangis Asia mulai berhenti. Dengan kondisi mentalnya sekarang, Naruto yakin Asia akan lebih mudah menangkap apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

" Kami akan membawamu langsung ke Taman Eden "

Dan, Asia hanya dapat melebarkan matanya mendengar nama tempat yang akan ia singgahi selanjutnya.

XoX

Hades, dewa dari Olympus yang satu – satunya memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat menguasai daerah neraka sesungguhnya. Daerah neraka yang menjadi tempat persinggahan bagi para arwah, baik itu dari makhluk supranatural maupun nonsupranatural sekalipun. Dewa yang berwujud tengkorak hidup raksasa yang mana bagian tubuh atasnya diselimuti jubah hitam itu hanya dapat menguap bosan, rongga matanya yang kosong menatap bosan pada beberapa Grim Reaper yang sibuk mengurus para arwah yang terus berdatangan ke dalam wilayahnya. Dengusan terdengar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, beribu – ribu tahun mengurus Underworld membuatnya sangat bosan, beribu – ribu tahun pula ia menampung segala keirian atas dewa – dewa lain, terutama dewa Olympus. Bagaimana tidak ? Selagi ia tinggal di tempat gelap, sunyi , dan suram ini, kedua saudaranya bersama dewa – dewa lain mengadakan penjamuan setiap harinya di tempat yang begitu terang benderang, nyaman, dan ramai. Ibarat kata, hari – harinya selalu diliputi kesialan sedangkan para saudaranya selalu merasakan kegembiraan.

Hades dengan bosan mengarahkan pandangannya pada balik pintu raksasa ruangannya. Dari arah luar tersebut terdengar suara hiruk pikuk yang membuat sepasang Cerberus penjaga ruangannya menggeram.

BRAKKK

SYUUT

Sesosok tubuh yang menghancurkan pintu ruangannya melaju cepat ke arahnya. Hades tak berbuat apa – apa, seusin Grim Reaper di sekitarnya secara otomatis bergerak untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka itu. Hades perlahan bangkit dari singgasananya begitu melihat sosok yang datang tadi adalah sosok yang ia kenal dekat. Dengan cepat rongga – rongga di tubuhnya dipadati oleh daging dan kulit hingga penampilannya menjadi seperti pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang.

" Thanatos … siapa yang membuatmu menjadi berantakan begini ?! "

Thanatos, sang Grim Reaper tingkat tinggi yang mana merupakan tangan kanan Hades terdiam. Jubah hitam yang meliliti seluruh tubuhnya telah penuh dengan kotoran, selendang hitam penutup wajahnya juga telah sobek di tengah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit memar, dan lagi 12 sayapnya yang berbentuk peti kubur kini hanya tersisa 3 pasang. Thanatos hanya diam tak mampu berbicara, atau bahkan terlalu terpuruk karena harus dipermalukan di hadapan tuannya seperti ini.

Hades masih menatap tajam Thanatos sebelum suara geraman dan raungan dari sepasang Cerberus menarik perhatiannya. Irisnya melebarnya begitu melihat kedua cerberusnya segera meringkuk ketakutan begitu melihat sosok apa yang datang. Sosok itu datang bersama dengan dua orang, satu seorang pemuda yang telah ia kenal dan satu lagi seorang gadis yang baru saja ia lihat.

" Penyambutanmu tak pernah berubah setelah hampir 500 tahun lebih, Hades "

Hades segera mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya begitu mendengar ' sapaan ' dari sosok tersebut. Beberapa Grim Reaper yang mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka sebelumnya sementara itu beberapa grim reaper muda mulai bergerak berkerumun untuk mengepung tiga sosok itu.

" Berhenti, dia berbahaya ! " Intruksi Hades segera menghentikan para Grim Reaper muda itu. Sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai, ia mulai berjalan menuju Hades meninggalkan dua orang yang bersamanya di belakang, suasana benar – benar tegang di sana, para Grim Reaper berhenti bekerja hanya untuk mengeratkan genggaman atas sabit, senjata utama mereka.

Mata Hades tak pernah meninggalkan sosok tersebut hingga sampai sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

" Masih saja pakai penampilan penipu seperti itu … kheh apa yang kuharapkan dari tengkorak tua tanpa daya imajinasi sepertimu … "

" Berhenti bertindak sok akrab padaku monster. Cepat katakana apa maumu ?! " ujar Hades tegas. Bahunya membungkuk sedikit begitu merasakan aura mengerikan yang datang dari sosok tersebut setelah ucapannya. " Monster katamu ? " sosok itu tersenyum arogan.

" Apalagi kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikanmu "

" Bah, terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya singgah kemari, tapi tangan kananmu ini menghadangku " Thanatos bergetar begitu melihat tatapan tajam sosok tersebut..

" Kau ingin ke Heaven lagi bukan ?! "

" Jika kau tahu mengapa bertanya ?! "

" Aku tentu tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Sudah cukup 500 tahun lalu kau membuat hubungan antara Olympus dan Heaven memanas. "

Sosok itu tersenyum miring " Kau menginginkan sesuatu bukan ? Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli dengan perdamaian "

Hades balas tersenyum miring " Aku menginginkan kau mengacau sesekali di Olympus sana, dan kalau bisa bawalah kepala Zeus atau Poseidon kemari "

" Itu bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi, aku benci hal merepotkan yang datang setelah membunuh kedua saudara durhakamu itu … "

" Kalau begitu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lewat " Hades dengan percaya dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut. Dalam sekejap pula, Thanatos sudah bangkit berdiri di samping Hades bersama ribuan Grim Reaper lainnya di belakang Hades.

Asia, gadis yang sosok itu bawa bersamanya bergemetar karena tak terbiasa dengan aura di ruangan tersebut. Beruntung sebelum kemari, kedua pemuda yang mengantarkannya kemari telah lebih dulu memberikan perlindungan, jika tidak ia pasti langsung tewas akibat aura Hades semenjak berada di ruangan tersebut.

Hades dan sosok itu masih saling menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan, ketegangan di ruangan itu makin pekat. Tangan kanan pemuda yang bersama Asia telah berada di pegangan katananya, iris matanya telah bergantikan merah dengan pola shuriken berbintang enam. Terlihat pula seberkas aura keunguan yang kapan saja siap membalut tubuhnya.

Dari pihak Hades, para Grim Reaper dan Thanatos mengeratkan genggaman pada sabit mereka. Intinya, kedua belah pihak sudah siap untuk bentrok, hanya menunggu intruksi dari pemimpin masing – masing.

" Kau tak ingin menyerah, Uzumaki Naruto ?! "

" Apa kami terlihat terancam ! "

Hades menggertakkan giginya, mulut dari Hades dan Naruto telah sama – sama terbuka, akan tetapi suara mereka tertutupi oleh suara bising yang baru saja menghancurkan dinding ruangan tersebut.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO ! AKU MENEMUKANMU! " Hades dan Naruto menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pemuda bersurai merah lurus yang baru saja membatalkan genderang perang mereka. Pemuda bersurai merah lurus yang tanpa sadar baru saja menghentikan kekacauan di Tartarus itu menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan wajah antusias. Iris ungu berpola riak airnya bersinar begitu melihat Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Mengapa ia senang akan hal itu ? Karena setelah beberapa ratus tahun menantang pemuda pirang yang didaulat sebagai manusia terkuat sepanjang masa itu, namanya masih belum terpatri pada ingatan rival yang ia daulat sendiri tersebut. Berulang kali bertarung, ia selalu dilupakan.

" Kali ini, pada pertarungan ke 1000 ini … aku akan membunuhmu, Uzumaki Naruto "

" Ah, itu tidak benar. Dalam catatanku, kau telah menantang Master 99.999 ribu kali, dan jika ini di hitung telah 100.000 kali. Pertarungan terlama yang pernah terjadi hanya sekitar 5 menit, dan itu sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu "

Sasuke menginterupsi dengan buku kecil di tangannya. Sebuah kacamata juga entah darimana telah nangkring di batang hidungnya. Asia hanya dapat tersenyum polos mendengar informasi dari Sasuke.

" sudah lama sekali ya … " respon Asia singkat.

Hades memijit kepalanya. Satu lagi manusia yang merepotkan datang untuk mengacau di tempatnya, inilah mengapa ia sangat iri dengan kedua saudaranya yang selalu berpesta di atas sana.

" Tuan, jika kita bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Maka sekali dayung, tiga pulau terlewati " Thanatos memberikan nasehat kepada Hades, ia tentunya telah tahu siapa sosok yang datang ke daerah kekuasaan tuannya sekarang ( terkecuali untuk Asia ).

" Kau benar juga. Uzumaki Naruto, Nagato, dan Uchiha Sasuke … tiga orang ini benar – benar membuatku jengkel. Khehe ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengirim mereka bertiga ke kedalam Cocytus. Untuk gadis itu, biar kan saja ia tewas. " Hades menggosok – gosok dagunya memikirkan betapa bagus ide tersebut.

Nagato yang masih menerima tatapan membunuh dari Naruto maju selangkah. Dengan arogan, ia membusungkan dadanya ke depan.

" Aku belajar dari pertarungan kita yang terakhir bahwa serangan yang dengan damage tinggi dan berjangka luas tidak berpengaruh untukmu. Maka dari itu, terimalah ini ! "

100 rantai raksasa keunguan mencuat keluar dari punggung Nagato. Bagian pendulum pada rantai itu seketika berubah menjadi kepala naga begitu melayang di langit, kemudian semuanya bergerak langsung untuk menerkam sekitar.

Para Grim Reaper yang tidak siap siaga segera kehilangan nyawa begitu kepala naga itu melewati mereka. Sasuke dengan sigap meraih tubuh Asia untuk membawa gadis itu menjauh, dua rantai yang mengincar mereka dapat dengan mudah ia tepis menggunakan katananya. Hades melompat hingga berdiri di singgasananya, irisnya menyipit melihat sekitar seratus bawahannya telah kehilangan nyawa sia – sia.

" Bwahaha bagaimana dengan teknikku ini, Naruto ?! Kau kewalahan bukan " Naruto tak membalas, ia dengan gerakan – gerakan sederhana menghindari setiap rantai yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Kondisi Naruto ini membuat Nagato tertawa – rantainya berkurang hingga hanya tinggal 10 buah, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan daya serangnya. Setiap benda yang bersentuhan dengan rantai itu akan langsung menghilang tanpa jejak, seolah waktu dari benda yang tersentuh rantai tersebut itu terkikis habis.

Pola serangan Nagato menjadi semakin rumit, Grim Reaper yang tak beruntung berada dalam jangkauan serang terus berjatuhan, Thanatos hanya dapat menggertakkan jarinya karena tak dapat bergerak begitu ruang gerak mereka dibatasi oleh pergerakan cepat rantai tersebut.

Melihat itu membuat Asia menjadi khawatir seketika akan sosok yang berniat menolongnya itu, sementara Sasuke ia hanya menatap bosan pada pertarungan di depan mereka, tangan kanan yang sedari tadi memegang katananya berpindah merogoh kantong di belakang celananya, dan dari sana ia mengeluarkan … dua gumpalan bola nasi.

" Jangan khawatir Argento – san. Master dapat mengurusnya " Sasuke memberikan segumpal bola nasi itu kepada Asia yang gadis itu terima dengan polosnya, mereka makan dengan diam melihat pertarungan Naruto.

Syut

Naruto menyipitkan matanya begitu perlahan jubah orangenya menghilang setelah tersobek oleh rantai tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya itu semakin membuat Nagato tertawa pongah, pemuda itu sangat puas melihat rivalnya dapat tertekan hingga seperti ini, dan begitu melihat Naruto berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang mengerat, Nagato yakin sosok itu telah pasrah, 10 rantainya segera bergabung menjadi satu dan dengan cepat meluncur ingin langsung menusuk Naruto dari depan.

Naruto di lain sisi hanya diam selagi sekumpulan rantai itu menuju ke arahnya, ekspresinya tak terlihat dan kedua tangannya bergetar akibat eratnya cengkaramannya. Begitu rantai itu berjarak 10 cm darinya, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri mengayunkan lengan kanannya ke belakang dan sedetik kemudian ayunan bertenaga itu menghantarkan tinju yang membuat tekanan angin dari lintasan tinju itu menggumpal.

PRANGGGGGG

Hades, Thanatos, Nagato, Asia dan para Grim Reaper yang masih selamat membulatkan mata mereka melihat rantai energy itu hancur berantakan tak bersisa. Nagato tak sempat berbuat apa – apa begitu tiba – tiba sebuah lutut telah menghantam wajahnya keras hingga mengantarkannya terbang melewati lubang yang ia ciptakan sebelumnya.

" PENGANGGU ! " Teriak Naruto keras. Sasuke yang mendengar rutukan itu menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya kepada telapak kirinya yang terbuka.

" Jadi begitu … Master menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena menganggap Nagato sebagai penganggu bagi pertarungannya dengan Hades, bukan karena mengingat pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ini informasi penting " Asia tak tahu harus merespon apa begitu melihat Sasuke telah mencatat cepat informasi yang ia simpulkan sendiri pada catatannya.

Hades berkeringat dingin begitu Naruto kembali menatapnya. Dengan berusaha menjaga wibawanya, Hades berdehem.

" Jika kau memang benar – benar ingin pergi ke sana, setidaknya kau harus mengatakan terlebih dahulu tujuanmu kepadaku. "

" Kheh .. apa pentingnya bagiku untuk mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku bisa saja bertempur denganmu, baru pergi ke sana. Ah ~ apa kau takut melawanku, Hades ? " tanya Naruto dengan senyuman jahil.

" T – tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin bagi dewa kematian sepertiku takut padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin tempat tinggalku semakin berantakan setelah aku membunuhmu. "

Naruto melunak, ia juga tak ingin membuat keributan di tempat ini. Sasaran yang ia ingin bunuh hanyalah dua naga surgawi, pihak lain tidak menjadi masalah selama tidak menganggunya. Naruto melirik Asia dan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat.

" Aku ingin membawa gadis itu ke Taman Eden untuk menjumpai Michael "

" Gadis pirang itu ?! Aku terkejut kau mau berbuat sejauh itu hanya demi gadis ini. Bahkan naga betina itu tak pernah kau pedulikan " senyuman jahil dan menggoda muncul pada wajah Hades. Thanatos mulai bingung sekarang, Hades ini menganggap Naruto sebagai lawan atau bahan guyonan.

" Naga betina ? " tanya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

" Aku tak menyangka anda senang mendengar gossip, Hades – dono. Ini informasi menarik " Sasuke langsung mencatat informasi tersebut mengabaikan tatapan garang dari sang dewa kematian. Asia masih seperti biasa menatap polos pada interaksi absurd di depannya.

Hades mengusap wajahnya kasar. " Baiklah, kau dan rombonganmu boleh lewat. Tapi, jika sampai terjadi kekacauan di sana, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab "

Naruto mendengus, dan dengan santainya berjalan melewati Hades menuju sebuah portal yang menjadi tujuan ia datang ke Tartarus. Sasuke dan Asia yang mengekorinya terlebih dahulu memasuki portal tersebut.

Sebelum pergi Naruto melengos kea rah Hades yang telah kembali seperti semula " Seperti kau bisa memilih saja " ujarnya sarkatis

 **TBC**

 **Wah, enggak berasa udah lebih satu bulan enggak update. Enggak nyangka juga responnya bakalan seperti ini pada saat membuat fic ini, jadi aku benar – benar tersanjung. Kerangka dari fic ini telah kususun, dan kemungkinan akan tamat bersamaan dengan Longinus Balancer. Ha, mengenai fic itu masih belum bisa update karena materi di chap depannya memiliki keterkaitan dengan fic Longinus 14 th, jadi masih kutahan sementara. Untuk chap depan fic ini : akan lebih banyak membahas reaksi surga akan kedatangan Naruto, juga akan dibahas perlahan sejarah Naruto memperoleh kekuatan dan apa hubungannya dengan Asia, serta gambaran singkat mengapa ia begitu berambisi membunuh dua naga surgawi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru,VeryGodLike Naru, SuperOverpowerNaru**

 **Chapter 5**

Asia Argento, gadis yatim piatu yang telah meninggalkan gereja itu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya begitu bayangan – bayangan buram yang terpotong – potong melintas di kepalanya setelah memasuki portal yang Naruto dan Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Tepat begitu tubuhnya melewati sebuah gelembung raksasa yang mengantarkan kepadanya sensasi mengantuk, hingga akhirnya semua bayangan suram dan terpotong itu tersusun rapi memperlihatkan seorang kakek tua yang sedang mengobati seorang pemuda di gubuk tuanya, nalurinya sebagai mantan pendeta gereja bergerak cepat untuk mentransfer kekuatan penyembuhnya namun tak ada reaksi apa – apa, pendar hijau yang menjadi kemampuannya itu sama sekali tak keluar. Gadis itu tak sempat untuk shok begitu dalam seorang gadis pirang muncul dari belakang dan … menembus dirinya.

" _Grandpa, siapa pemuda ini ? Mengapa ia begitu berantakan ? " Seorang gadis yang serupa dengan dirinya bertanya pada seorang kakek yang duduk bersimpuh di dekat tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Asia tak dapat mengenali wajah pemuda tersebut karena entah mengapa wajahnya kabur._

 _Kakek tua yang sedang sibuk membalut beberapa luka di tubuh pemuda tersebut dengan perban itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. " Entahlah Eve, para penduduk menemukannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tepi pantai. Mengetahui bahwa ia masih hidup, para penduduk membawanya kemari untuk diobati "_

 _Gadis yang serupa dengan Asia, Eve, itu mengangguk kepala lambat – lambat. " Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu Grandpa " ujarnya mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari kakek tersebut. Dengan telaten gadis itu meracik beberapa helai tanaman obat – obattan dan kemudian membasuhnya dengan lembut di beberapa luka pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis begitu melihat pemuda itu mengerang kecil setelah ia obati._

" _Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya, namun hanya dengan melihat lukanya … ia sangat beruntung masih hidup " Kakek itu memulai perbincangan ringan, iris matanya yang telah menyipit terus memperhatikan langkah gadis itu mengobati pasien mereka. Tangannya naik mengelus janggut putih panjangnya begitu melihat Eve telah selesai merawat pemuda tersebut dengan langkah terakhir menempelkan secarik kain basah ke dahi pemuda tersebut._

" _Kau benar Grandpa … aku tak tahu kemalangan seperti apa yang menimpanya hingga luka – luka seperti ini "_

" _Ugh … " Eve dan kakek itu sontak menoleh begitu mendengar erangan kecil dari pemuda tersebut, helaan nafas lega serentak mereka keluarkan begitu melihat pemuda itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya, memamerkan sepasang iris biru yang begitu indah._

" _Dimana aku ? " tanya pemuda itu lemah, namun baik Eve ataupun kakek itu hanya mengernyit. Mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan, bahasa yang ia gunakan begitu asing di telinga mereka._

 _Pemuda itu bergumam pendek, dan akhirnya terlonjak bangun begitu menyadari terdapat orang lain di sampingnya._

" _S – siapa kalian ?! " tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk Eve dan kakek itu. Kedua tabib desa yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut hanya dapat mengangkat tangan dengan canggung. Eve berdehem kecil, ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga condong kepada pemuda itu yang semakin merasa terancam. Gadis pirang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan dengan senyum lembut berucap._

" _Eve " kemudian, telunjuk gadis itu mengarah kepada pemuda tersebut. Memberi isyarat untuk pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Na – "_

 _SISTER ASIA ARGENTO – SAN!_

Asia, gadis pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, kebingungan akan selintas bayangan ingatan yang terlintas di otaknya segera menghilang digantikan kekaguman akan keindahan dari pemandangan di hadapannya.

" Jadi begini kah Taman Eden itu ? tidak terlalu mengherankan mengingat tanah yang kita pijak sekarang adalah Heaven itu sendiri " komentar Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di balik sakunya, murid satu – satunya Uzumaki Naruto itu mengobservasi sekelilingnya. Setelah puas, ia menghirup napas panjang dan segera menghembuskannya lagi dengan desahan lega.

" Bahkan udaranya jauh lebih segar … "

" Hentikan tingkah kampunganmu Sasuke. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi para penjaga akan segera menyambut kehadiran kita " tegur Naruto dengan tatapan bosan, sama sekali tak ada binar ketertarikan dari iris birunya yang dingin. Pemuda yang disebut – sebut sebagai manusia terkuat sepanjang masa itu melirik sebentar ke arah gadis pirang yang menjadi alasan mereka kemari. Alisnya mengkerut melihat kekaguman yang tercetak jelas di wajah gadis itu.

' Bahkan, ekspresinya sama seperti Eve – chan. Apakah reinkarnasi itu mungkin ? '

Berbeda dengan kedua pemuda yang membawanya kemari, Asia masih tenggelam dalam ketidakpercayaan bahwa ia berdiri di tanah Taman Eden, sebuah tempat yang begitu suci bagi para penganut ajaran God Of Bibble sepertinya. Taman Eden yang dikatakan sebagai tempat awal mula Adam dan Eve diciptakan dan dipersatukan sebelum akhirnya dijatuhkan ke bumi karena tergoda oleh rayuan Samael. Sayangnya, keindahan yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata – kata itu hanya terjadi sejenak, dalam sekejap satu battalion malaikat yang bervariasi jumlah sayapnya segera datang mengelilingi mereka dengan gerakan mengintimidasi.

Sasuke segera bertindak tanggap, menarik Asia hingga berlindung di balik punggungnya, tangan kirinya dibentangkan lurus untuk menutupi keberadaan gadis itu sedangkan jempol tangan kanannya berada pada pinggiran katanya siap untuk menyerang jika memang diharuskan ada pertempuran di sana.

Melihat gesture Sasuke membuat para malaikat penjaga itu segera membentuk gerakan waspada. Sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan telah membentuk sepasang pedang cahaya.

Keadaan masih tegang, dari kubu Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka datang dengan tujuan baik, Sasuke yang menunjukkan gesture siap bertarung sedangkan Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam lurus ke depan.

Beberapa malaikat yang tepat berada di hadapan pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludah begitu merasakan energy besar ketika melihat bibir pemuda itu mulai terpisah.

" Pertemukan aku dengan Michael. Ada yang harus ia jelaskan padaku "

Kata – kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto semakin memperkeruh suasana. Malaikat memang dikatakan sebagai makhluk yang diberkahi dengan segala kebaikan, akan tetapi mereka juga memiliki rasa hormat yang sangat tinggi kepada pemimpin mereka dan kata – kata Naruto tadi jelas saja membuat mereka mulai terpancing emosi.

Naruto mengeluarkan intruksi, dan pada kalimat kedua jelas sekali pemuda itu menunjukkan bahwa pemimpin mereka, sang Archangel, tangan kanan God Of Bibble telah melakukan kesalahan fatal terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Tak tahan dengan situasi seperti itu, salah satu malaikat yang memiliki 4 pasang sayap maju selangkah berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut yang telah menukikkan alisnya. " Sebelumnya, kami ingin mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuan kalian kemari … "

" Bukankah Master telah mengatakannya dengan jelas. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian karena pemimpin kalian berhutang penjelasan pada Master "

Malaikat itu menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke yang menatap balik tanpa ekspresi. Suara bisik malaikat tingkat bawah mulai menggebu begitu kata – kata Sasuke menjorok pada provokasi untuk memulai pertarungan. Namun seketika malaikat itu mengangkat tangannya, keheningan kembali tercipta.

" Maaf tuan, Michael – sama tidak dapat menemui anda secara langsung. Beliau memiliki banyak urusan penting "

" Begitu ? Aku baru tahu bahwa Archangel memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dibandingkan keadaan salah satu umatnya " ujar Naruto sarkatis. Mendengar itu, malaikat itu menatap tajam Naruto.

" Maaf tuan, tapi ucapan anda terkesan begitu merendahkan Michael – sama. "

" Mah … mah … maaf saja, aku lupa bahwa Archangel itu sangat sibuk sekarang menggantikan ayah kalian yang telah tiada " balas Naruto santai.

Ucapan terakhir Naruto menghasilkan keheningan seketika di taman tersebut, bahkan tak ada lagi alunan melodi dari kicauan burung ataupun serangga di taman terindah itu. Sasuke masih tak berekspresi namun katananya semakin menampakkan diri begitu keheningan itu perlahan digantikan oleh aura yang begitu tak nyaman.

Berbeda dengan para malaikat, Asia begitu terkejut hingga kedua kakinya bergemetar hebat.

" Na – Na – "

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, manusia ? " niat Asia untuk mengkonfirmasi ucapan Naruto digantikan oleh malaikat bersayap 4 pasang itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, malaikat itu tak lagi berbicara formal, iris matanya menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu dan sesekali terlihat beberapa kilatan cahaya mulai menggumpal di tangan kanannya.

" Nah, penampilanku memang tak mencerminkan usiaku. Namun, perlu kau tahu … " senyum dan sikap santai Naruto menguap digantikan seringai mengerikan " Aku telah hidup begitu lama hingga melupakan bagaimana cara menjalani kehidupan "

' Manusia ini sangat berbahaya. Beberapa malaikat tingkat bawah bahkan mulai menunjukkan gejala akan ' jatuh'. Untuk sekarang, pemuda ini memang harus dieksekusi ' batin malaikat itu melirik jauh ke belakang terdapat beberapa malaikat bersayap satu pasang yang terlihat terguncang mendengar kata – kata Naruto.

" Na – Naruto – san apakah itu benar – apakah itu benar bahwa Ayah telah ti – ada ? " tanya Asia terbata – bata, dan gadis itu segera jatuh terduduk begitu memperoleh anggukan kecil Naruto yang masih menatap ke depan.

" Brengsek kau ! " Malaikat bersayap empat pasang itu dalam waktu singkat segera memadatkan dua cahaya di masing – masing tangannya menjadi sebuah tombak dan melesat menuju Naruto yang hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, memberikan sebuah perintah tanpa suara

TRANG

Naruto menatap datar percikan cahaya akibat kehancuran dua tombak cahaya yang berniat menikamnya tadi, berbeda dengan pemuda pirang tersebut, malaikat yang menyerangnya hanya dapat melebarkan matanya melihat tombak cahayanya hancur berkeping – keping setelah seorang pemuda raven tiba – tiba menghalangi jalannya dengan kedua jarinya yang bergerak menahan tombak tersebut. Terlebih dari itu, pemuda itu hanya mengenakan dua jari dari tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh punggung Asia yang digendong di atas pundaknya.

Memanfaatkan celah tersebut, dua jari Sasuke merapat, kemudian melaju kencang memukul wajah sang malaikat dengan ayunan pelan.

BUAKK

Melihat salah satu rekan mereka dengan mudahnya terhempas ratusan meter hanya karena pukulan yang tergolong pelan tersebut semakin membuat keadaan menjadi tegang, bahkan seluruh pasukan di sana telah bersedia dengan tombak ataupun pedang cahaya mereka masing – masing.

" Jangan serang mereka dari jarak dekat. Serangan jarak jauh atau menengah akan lebih efektif untuk melawan mereka " salah satu malaikat lain memperingati, berbeda dari yang lain malaikat itu lebih menggunakan otaknya dan mampu membuat analisis yang cukup bagus dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

" Baik ! " ujar serentak para pasukan malaikat itu mulai membentangkan sayap mereka untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Melihat itu, Sasuke perlahan berjongkok, kemudian menurunkan Asia yang masih terguncang dari pundaknya. Uchiha terakhir itu melirik gurunya sebentar yang hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pasukan malaikat yang mulai terbang mengitari mereka membentuk sebuah formasi kubah telur sehingga tak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka.

" Master, aku dapat menanganinya "

" Ya, lakukan dalam 5 detik " balas Naruto cepat dengan nada malas yang begitu dominan membuat Sasuke menarik seringai.

" Akan kuselesaikan dalam 3 detik "

Setelah selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya, aura keunguan segera membungkus tubuh pemuda raven tersebut, pergerakan aura itu hingga membuat para pasukan malaikat tanpa pikir panjang segera melemparkan serangan – serangan jarak jauh yang mereka miliki namun tetap saja tak ada satupun yang menggores aura tersebut hingga berwujud seorang tengu raksasa keunguan.

" Kalian tamat sekarang " bisik Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya sendiri dan seketika, tengu raksasa yang membungkusnya merunduk membentuk kuda – kuda dengan tangan kiri nya meraih sebuah pedang energy yang tersarung di pinggangnya.

BLESSHH

Suara tebasan itu berdengung nyaring di udara, seluruh serangan cahaya yang membombardir segera melenyap dan dalam sekejap kemudian sebuah tekanan angin luar biasa dirasakan masing – masing malaikat tersebut hingga mereka semua terhempas beberapa kilometer secara acak, bahkan tak sedikit malaikat rendahan yang tak mampu menahan tekanan angin itu hingga berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terkoyak – koyak.

Melirik ke bawah tengu raksasa itu, Naruto berdiri dengan tenang, Asia yang masih terguncang berada dalam dekapannya terlindungi oleh mantel yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa.

" Kau berlebihan … " Komentar Naruto melihat area sekeliling mereka yang tadinya begitu indah menjadi horror dengan tubuh – tubuh para malaikat yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan juga bulu – bulu putih khas burung merpati dari para malaikat yang telah tak bernyawa.

Sasuke menutup iris matanya dan perlahan aura ungu yang membungkusnya memudar hingga ia berdiri sejajar kembali dengan masternya.

" Tidak juga master. Aku melakukan ini agar Michael – sama dan pemimpin mereka yang lain segera bergerak ke sini, mereka pasti akan bergerak cepat begitu mendeteksi serangan luar biasa di taman mereka. "

" Dan kelihatannya metodeku berhasil " ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman puas seraya menulis beberapa kata pada catatan usangnya setelah melihat 4 Seraph Heaven berdiri melayang tak jauh dari mereka.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga para pemimpin dari merpati ini … " Naruto menatap keempat Seraph dengan pandangan bosan, sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan tekanan energy dari keempat seraph tersebut.

" Apa yang kau inginkan Uzumaki Naruto ?! dan mengapa kau dan muridmu membuat kekacauan di tempat ini ? " Raphael yang dahulu menyahut ' Sapaan ' pemuda terkuat tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu menyingkirkan jubahnya yang menyelimuti Asia, dan dengan sebuah gerakan lembut ia membalik Asia hingga menatap keempat Seraph tersebut.

" Aku percaya kalian berhutang penjelasan pada gadis malang ini "

XoX

" Biar kuulangi … " Seorang pria berkulit pucat, bersurai hitam panjang, dengan iris mata merah menyala dan telinganya yang runcing mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan penuh intimidasi " kalian tidak menemukan keberadaan mantan Biarawati pemilik Twilight Healing yang seharusnya menjadi sandera kita " Pria itu berpaling pada 4 bawahannya yang hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka dalam – dalam, terlihat tubuh mereka sedikit bergetar menerima tatapan intimidasi dari pemimpin mereka ini. " Apa benar begitu, Raynare, Dohnaseek, Mitelt, dan Kalawarner ? "

Begitu nama mereka satu persatu disebutkan, keempat bawahan itu hanya sanggup meneguk ludah kepayahan. Salah satu gadis bersurai raven panjang dengan pakaian seksinya meneguk ludah dan mengangkat kepalanya " Maafkan hamba Kokabiel – sama, hamba telah memastikan bahwa sandera kita ini telah masuk ke kota Kuoh namun entah mengapa, dalam waktu sekejap tiba – tiba ia menghilang. Tapi, Kokabiel – sama tenang saja – "

" Tenang, kau bilang ?! " Kata – kota malaikat jatuh rendahan itu segera terputus begitu Kokabiel menghardiknya lantang. Tubuh mereka berempat semakin bergetar taktala pria itu bangkit dari kursinya memperlihatkan 5 pasang sayap merpati yang kehitaman layaknya seekor gagak. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat melebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcing yang semakin membuat sosoknya terlihat menyeramkan.

" Kau sudah gagal Raynare. Aku telah mentolerir kesalahanmu sekali karena gagal membunuh salah satu manusia pemilik Longinus : Boosted Gear, yang bahkan memberikan keuntungan bagi ras musuh kita, ras Iblis. "

Tangan sang pria itu terkepal dan dalam sekejap tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya berada dalam genggamannya. Tombak itu begitu tipis layaknya sepotong lidi namun panjangnya menyetarai tubuh sang pemilik, dalam keadaan berdiri ujung runcing tombak itu bahkan hampir menancap pada kepala gadis malaikat jatuh yang bernama Raynare.

Raynare hanya dapat terdiam dengan tatapan horror, hanya dengan menambah konsentrasi dari tombak tersebut, maka kepalanya akan segera bolong dan akhirnya … ia mati. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya gemetar tiada henti. Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh tiga malaikat jatuh lain yang bersimpuh bersampingan dengan Raynare.

" Maafkan hamba, Kokabiel – sama. Hamba bersumpah akan lebih giat lagi agar tak mengecewakan anda yang mulia Kokabiel. " Raynare memohon dengan ucapan terputus – putus.

Seketika, tombak cahaya itu memanjang dan menembus kepala Raynare yang dalam sekejap telah berubah menjadi tumpukan bulu – bulu gagak yang semakin lama terkikis menjadi debu. Pandangan mengerikan itu menjadi serangan mental tersendiri bagi tiga malaikat jatuh lain yang tak memiliki waktu hanya sekedar berbela sungkawa atas kematian rekan mereka.

Kokabiel dengan tenang menghilangkan tombak cahaya nya dan menatap tiga malaikat jatuh yang tersisa.

" Kalian harus belajar dari pengalaman ini. Aku tidak butuh sumpah kalian, yang kuinginkan kalian berhasil menjalankan misi yang kuperintahkan. Apa kalian mengerti ?! "

Anggukan cepat diberikan ketiga malaikat tersebut, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf pun setelah melihat kematian sekejap rekan mereka.

Melihat itu, Kokabiel tersenyum sadis. " Kalau begitu, misi kalian selanjutnya adalah … buat kekacauan di kota Kuoh, pancing para iblis kecil itu untuk bertarung dengan kalian. Ini akan menjadi acara hiburan sebelum aku membunuh kedua pewaris tersebut dan saat – saat yang kita tunggu akan tiba … GREAT WAR jilid kedua HUAHAHAHAH "

Kokabiel tertawa pongah seraya mengistirahatkan kembali bokongnya pada singgasananya. 10 menit ia habiskan hanya untuk menunjukkan kepuasan atas rencana sederhana yang ia susun itu.

Setelah selesai mengaggumi rencananya, ia menatap kembali para bawahannya.

" Nah, pergilah ! dan jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti rekan kalian yang baru saja tewas itu ! "

" Baik, Kokabiel – sama " Sepeninggal para bawahannya, Kokabiel melunturkan seringainya.

' Sepintas, aku sempat merasakan hawa keberadaan – nya di Kuoh seminggu yang lalu. Apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan mantan biarawati yang menghilang itu … '

Kokabiel menggelengkan kepalanya, merutuk pemikirannya sendiri " Tak mungkin manusia sepertinya dapat bertahan hidup hingga ribuan tahun. Kheh, kurasa aku hanya terlalu rindu pada arena pertempuran "

Sementara itu, di Akademi Kuoh, tepatnya di ruangan ORC 4 iblis remaja sedang berkumpul membahas hal yang serupa dengan para malaikat jatuh

" Buchou, setelah seminggu ini aku dan Koneko – san mengintai kegiatan malaikat jatuh di gereja terbengkalai. Kami masih belum menemukan keberadaan mantan biarawati yang anda sebutkan itu " Yuuto Kiba, seorang pemuda yang dijuluki Kuoh Academy Prince atas ketampanan wajah dan wibawanya sebagai pria sejati menyampaikan laporannya kepada gadis bersurai merah yang menopang kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya sendiri.

" Apa itu benar, Koneko – chan ? " Gadis bersurai merah itu menatap gadis bersurai putih dengan perawakan mungil yang sedang sibuk mengemut lollipop warna – warni di tangannya.

Koneko menatap sang penanya tanpa ekspresi lalu memberikan anggukan singkat, kemudian kembali mengemut lolipopnya.

Melihat anggukan itu membuat sang gadis bersurai merah mendesah kecewa dan sukses pula menghasilkan kikikan geli dari gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang berdiri setia dibelakang kursi kerja sang gadis bersurai merah.

" Ara Rias – Buchou sepertinya, ada yang salah dengan informasi yang kita peroleh … "

Rias bangkit berdiri, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar terang.

" Itu belum bisa diputuskan ! Informasi ini kita peroleh langsung dari Nii – sama, tak mungkin Nii – sama bersama berbohong padaku. Yuuto, Koneko – chan … apa kalian tidak menangkap gelagat aneh dari mereka ? "

Yuuto dan Koneko berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka, menerawang kembali kegiatan mereka sejak seminggu yang lalu. Koneko yang pertama kali menyadari sesuatu yang janggal " Ah, kalau diingat – ingat mereka juga seperti sedang menunggu seseorang "

" Bisa kau jelaskan, Koneko – chan ?! " Rias segera bersemangat mendengar ini.

" Ini hanya perkiraanku saja Buchou, sebab kulihat mereka sibuk mempersiapkan altar di ruang bawah tanah. Kemungkinan itu digunakan untuk mengambil sacred gear dari mantan biarawati yang Buchou maksud itu "

" Uhm, aku juga melihat salah satu malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Issei – kun dulu berada di sana. Dan gerak – gerik mereka terlihat begitu gelisah. Sepertinya ada pihak lain yang merusak scenario ini " Yuuto menambahkan.

" Begitu kah ? Kerja bagus Koneko – chan dan kau juga Yuuto. Untuk sementara hentikan dahulu misi kalian, dan Akeno bagaimana dengan tugasmu untuk melatih Issei dalam pengendalian sihirnya. "

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu membentuk sebuah senyum manis " Ara ara sejauh ini masih belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan, karena selama latihan Issei – kun selalu terpaku pada payudaraku fufufu "

" Mesum " celetuk Koneko

Sedangkan Rias dan Yuuto hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar laporan dari Queen Rias itu.

Rias menghela nafas panjang " Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya, Akeno kau harus mampu membuat Issei mengembangkan kemampuan Longinusnya sebelum Raiser kemari "

' Dan juga untuk memenuhi keinginan Nii – sama. Entah mengapa, Nii – sama begitu keras tentang membuat Issei menjadi kuat ' lanjut Rias dalam hatinya.

" Ara ara akan kulaksanakan Buchou. "

XoX

" Begitu ya … atas nama Heaven saya benar – benar minta maaf atas kemalangan yang telah menimpa anda, Asia Argento – kun " Asia, mantan biarawati yang polo situ terbelalak begitu melihat Michael, sang Archangel, tangan kanan dari God of Bibble menundukkan kepala padanya, kepada biarawati yang diusir dari gereja dan dicap sebagai penyihir karena menggunakan kemampuan penyembuhnya pada iblis.

" A- Ano Michael – s – sama, anda –"

" Baguslah jika kau mengerti bagaimana caranya meminta maaf, merpati " Ucapan gagap Asia segera dipotong kalimat penuh sarkatis dari Naruto yang berdiri tenang di belakang Asia, tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Sasuke berdiri santai di depan tiga Seraph lainnya, tangan kiri satu – satunya murid Naruto itu terus bertengger pada katananya.

" Naruto – san, saya akan sangat menghargai anda jika dapat menyaring kata – kata di tempat yang suci ini " Michael mengeluarkan sindiran dengan halusnya.

" Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan dari seseorang atau makhluk yang kupandang rendah " balas Naruto tak berdosa.

Mendengar balasan yang sungguh mencoreng kehormatan dari saudara mereka, membuat Uriel dan Raphael mulai melangkah maju berniat melabrak Naruto, akan tetapi baru selangkah berjalan mereka segera melompat kembali ke belakang begitu lesatan energy melayang cepat ke arah mereka.

" Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kami cuma butuh penjelasan dari Archangel, Seraph lain tak berguna bagi kami " peringat Sasuke yang telah kembali menyarungkan katana nya.

' Serangan tadi begitu cepat, tak mengherankan jika mengingat kepada siapa ia berguru ' batin Uriel menatap seksama Sasuke yang masih berdiri menghadang 3 Seraph lain.

Sasuke melirik sebentar ke belakang.

" Maaf Michael – sama, tapi anda sama sekali belum menjelaskan mengapa Sister Asia memperoleh nasib seperti itu. Permintaan maaf anda tak akan menghilangkan atau bahkan mengurangi penderitaan yang diterima gadis malang ini "

" Sasuke – san, anda tidak perlu sampai seperti itu " Asia tergagap melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke begitu mendukungnya walaupun dengan tindakan – tindakan tidak hormat kepada para pemimpin Heaven.

Michael menganggukkan kepalanya. " Anda benar Uchiha – san, baiklah Asia – kun … aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya. "

Dengan ekspresi sendu, Michael memulai ceritanya " Sebenarnya, semenjak ketiadaan ' Ayah ', sistem Heaven mulai mengalami kemerosotan. Dampak dari kemerosotan ini dapat dilihat dari tidak seimbangnya penyebaran kasih God Of Bibble di dunia, dan dalam dunia supranatural, hal itu terlihat begitu jelas begitu makhluk – makhluk setengah manusia berhasil mendapatkan Sacred Gear bahkan hingga ke tingkat Longinus sekalipun. Sacred gear milik mu Asia – kun merupakan artefak yang mewakili konsep akan kasih ' Ayah ', dengan kehadiran sacred gearmu ini, sistem Heaven mulai mengalami kemerosotan kembali, dan sebagai pemimpin Heaven setelah ' Ayah ' tiada, saya harus mengurangi dampak dari sacred gear Asia – kun untuk melindungi kehidupan yang lain "

Tangan Michael naik mengelus pelan pundak Asia

" Akibat kemerosotan ini melemahnya kepercayaan akan ' Ayah ' dan itu berdampak pula pada eksistensi kami semua. Untuk menjaga sistem berjalan dengan baik, maka kami para Seraph mengambil keputusan untuk menghilangkan faktor – faktor yang mungkin akan lebih memperparah kemerosotan sistem itu "

Asia terdiam, perlahan pelupuk matanya mulai banjir kembali " Da – n, berkah Tuhan i- ni ? "

" Benar Asia – kun. " Michael memberikan pandangan simpati setelah mendengar ucapan gagap dan tak percaya dari mantan biarawati yang hingga sekarang menaruh kepercayaan yang tinggi akan berkah dari ' Ayah' mereka. " Twilight Healingmu merupakan perwujudan kasih ' Ayah ' dan merupakan salah satu faktor yang akan memperlemah – "

" Memang apa gunanya eksistensi supranatural seperti kalian ? " Naruto memotong penjelasan Michael dengan ekspresi suram. Tangan sang pemuda pirang itu terkepal, dan terlihat bergetar pelan. Gabriel, Uriel, dan Raphael mulai tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan retoris Naruto, dan lagi sisa dari 10 Seraph surga lainnya telah berkumpul di sana.

Michael berbalik menatap Naruto " Naruto – san, anda tidak mengerti. Kami para malaikat ada untuk mengabulkan permintaan dari umat manusia, kami ada – "

" Kehadiran kalian hanya merusak keseimbangan alam itu sendiri. Dan hal itu telah terbukti dari ketidamampuan kalian untuk menghentikan Great War. " Michael terdiam, tak berani menatap langsung iris biru Naruto yang menyimpan kepedihan

" Bahkan hanya untuk melindungi satu desa kecil saja, kalian tak mampu ! " iris Michael melebar mendengar kalimat Naruto terakhir ini. " Naruto – san, apa anda berasal dari Konoha ? "

" Pertanyaan seperti apa itu ? Tentu saja, aku tidak berasal dari sana. Dan lagi, tidak ada nama tempat Konoha, karena tempat itu telah tiada karena kalian para malaikat tak mampu untuk melindunginya dari tingkah konyol dua naga surgawi "

Michael dan 9 Seraph lainnya hanya dapat terdiam. Sasuke yang tidak tahu situasi dengan antusiasnya mencatat setiap informasi yang ia simpulkan sendiri.

" Begitu ternyata, klausul satu, Master berasal dari desa yang bernama Konoha. Klausul kedua, Obsesi Master untuk membantai Ddraig dan Albion adalah karena telah menghancurkan desa asalnya. Ini info bagus ! "

Naruto mengabaikan tingkah muridnya itu dan kembali menatap Asia " Bagaimana sister – san, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari merpati ini ? "

Perhatian kembali terfokus pada Asia yang menjadi sumber dari kejadian hari ini " A – aku tak tahu harus bagaimana … namun ini berkat Naruto – san dan Uchiha – san yang dengan telah baiknya membawaku kemari. Jika ini bukan berkah dari ' Ayah ' aku tak tahu apa namanya ini "

Jawab Asia dengan senyum polos.

Michael tersenyum kecil ' Anak ini memiliki kepercayaan yang besar akan ' Ayah' '

" Kami dari Heaven hanya dapat mengucapkan beribu maaf atas tindakan ini. Untuk memperbaiki semua itu, maukah Asia – san bergabung dengan kami ? " Michael mengeluarkan selembar kartu Bridge yang bergambarkan Queen. Iris Naruto dan Sasuke menyipit melihat gerakan Michael.

" Bergabung dengan kalian ? Apa maksudnya Michael – sama ? "

" Aku bermaksud mengajakmu Asia – kun untuk menjadi seperti kami, malaikat, dengan menggunakan sistem Brave Saint yang mengadopsi Evil Pieces dari bangsa iblis. Sistem ini akan mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi malaikat. "

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam memberikan kesempatan bagi Asia untuk memutuskan. Dan iris mereka melebar begitu melihat sang gadis pirang berbalik menatap mereka. " Maaf, Michael – sama. Tapi, aku ingin mengikuti Naruto – san dan Uchiha – san, karena mereka telah berbaik hati mengantarkanku kemari. Pada taman yang menjadi awal mula manusia diciptakan. "

Asia tersenyum kecil " Ini pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan tak kan kulupakan. "

Michael menutup kekecewaannya dengan senyuman tipis. " Kalau begitu, maka sebagai gantinya, kami akan mempercayakan benda ini padamu " Seberkas sinar emas muncul di depan mereka, dan aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu kuat.

" Bukankah itu … " bisik Sasuke menatap kagum atas hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada Asia. Naruto hanya diam, iris matanya menatap bosan pada sinar emas tersebut yang perlahan meredup memperlihatkan sebuah pedang berdesain eropa.

" Pedang Ascalon. Pedang pembantai naga, gunakan pedang ini untuk melindungimu dan menolong orang lain, Asia – kun. Aku yakin, kau pantas menerimanya " Dengan gerakan perlahan, Asia mengangkat tangannya dan Ascalon dengan cepat melayang menuju Asia. Begitu pedang pembantai naga itu tergenggam erat di tangan mungil mantan biarawati itu, pedang bersinar sekali lagi.

" Are ? Kukira, pedang ini akan berat " ujar Asia polos sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari para Seraph. Namun, ekspresi terkejut yang paling dominan adalah pada Naruto, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

" _Tak kusangka, kau dapat menggunakan pedang tersebut, Eve ! "_

Iris Michael menyipit melihat Ascalon menghilang terserap dalam tubuh Asia. ' gadis ini merupakan pemegang kedua Ascalon setelah gadis dari Konoha itu … mungkinkah ?! ' Begitu sebuah kesimpulan terjalin di otaknya, Michael dengan cepat menatap Naruto.

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk pada wajahnya ' Jika itu benar. Kami memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan di masa lalu. '

" Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi di tempat ini. Kurasa, kami akan pamit ! " Naruto dengan nada bosan mengucapkan hal itu. Ia bersama dengan Asia segera bergabung kembali dengan Sasuke. " Tunggu Naruto – san, kami akan menteleport kalian langsung. Sehingga tak perlu melewati Purgatory lagi "

" Ide yang bagus " respon Naruto datar. Gabriel dengan senyum manisnya setelah mendengar keputusan Asia maju ke depan memeluk gadis tersebut " Teruslah berbuat baik Asia – chan "

" Ha'I Gabriel – sama " Gabriel tersenyum kecil dan segera mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk menteleport ketiga manusia itu.

" Naruto – san … " Pemuda pirang itu menatap tak tertarik pada Michael. Michael menggaruk pipinya " Jika kau benar dari Konoha … kami meminta maaf dan .. " Untuk pertama kalinya Michael menatap Naruto tepat di matanya " Kami selalu menyesalinya dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. "

Naruto menutup matanya. Sebelum benar – benar menghilang, ia membalas " Aku sudah tak peduli lagi "

XoX

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Asia diteleport kembali di taman Kuoh tepat pada malam hari. Area taman Kuoh yang asri menyajikan langit malam yang menyejukkan mata. Satu – satunya gadis dalam kelompok tersebut terperangah melihat pemandangan langit itu.

" Indahnya … " gadis itu berkali – kali mengeluarkan decak kagum dari bibir tipisnya sukses mengantarkan kedua pemuda di belakangnya tersenyum kecil.

' Sepertinya Asia – san akan membuat perjalanan kami lebih berwarna ' batin Sasuke. Ia pun mendekati Asia, menatap langit malam itu " Pemandangan langit malam di gurun Sahara 10 kali jauh lebih indah dibandingkan di sini. Belum lagi, taman Aurora di Antartika. "

Asia menoleh pada Sasuke " Benarkah ? " tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil " Tenang saja, mulai sekarang kau akan melihat pemandangan itu sendiri. Ah, saat kau mengatakan bahwa ingin mengikuti kelompok kami berarti secara tak langsung kau telah menjadi murid dari master, dan kita menjadi saudara seperguruan "

" Ah, itu benar ! " ujar Asia baru menyadari fakta itu.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, dengan gerakan cepat, catatan kecil dan usangnya telah bertengger di tangan kanan " Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Uchiha – senpai dan mulai mengikuti jejakku. Karena akulah murid terbaik dari master ! "

" Ah, sou .. " Dengan polosnya, Asia menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemandangan absurd di depannya sukses membuat Naruto geleng – geleng kepala. Akan tetapi, pemuda terkuat itu mengeluarkan hembusan nafas lega dan senyum di wajahnya. ' Yah setidaknya masalah hari ini telah selesai '

Dan yah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Asia mendekati Naruto dengan langkah penuh semangat dan segera meraih tangan Naruto dan mengenggamnya erat. " Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, Master ! "

Belum sempat merespon, Naruto terlebih dahulu tersentak begitu robekan dimensi muncul di sampingnya menampakkan Ophis yang tercengang.

" Naruto – kun …. Siapa gadis ini ?! "

" Oh, ini menarik. Sebuah drama cinta segitiga … " Sasuke dengan cepat menulis scenario cerita yang terpikir dalam otaknya.

Pikiran Naruto blank seketika.

 _Bagaimana cara manusia terkuat menenangkan sang Dewi Naga Tanpa Batas yang terbakar api kecemburuan ?_

 **TBC**

 **Oke, gua rasa update kali ini kurang dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Yah, gua hanya bisa minta maaf karena satu bulan terakhir ini begitu sibuk di dunia nyata. Gua rasa komen segitu aja, karena updatenya bersamaan dengan Longinus 14** **th** **maka, disana letak curahan hatinya hehe.**

 **Okay, Thanks buat yang udah Nungguin dan maaf banget bagi yang udah nunggu lama. Stay tune ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heavenly Dragon Killer**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **HumanNaru,VeryGodLike Naru, SuperOverpowerNaru**

 **Chapter 6**

Hari ini bertepatan dengan 3 bulan bergabungnya Asia dengan kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke. Bersama dengan dua pemuda yang gadis itu tak ketahui batas kekuatannya, ia telah mengelilingi dunia. Mereka pernah berada di daerah kutub utara dan selatan, dimana Asia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana indahnya aurora. Mantan Biarawati itu juga telah menyaksikan sendiri taburan bintang pada langit malam di gurun Gobi. Hanya dalam waktu singkat tersebut, Asia mengenal lebih banyak tempat dan mengenal lebih jauh tentang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan saat ini, mereka berada di pegunungan Himalaya, tepatnya di daerah Nepal. Melewati jalur yang sepi, dimana tak ada sama sekali kehidupan manusia di sana untuk mendaki puncak gunung tertinggi di dunia, Gunung Everest. Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tak kelihatan terpengaruh dengan lingkungan sekitar, dengan pakaian biasa mereka yakni jubah orange dan hitam, mereka berjalan pelan kendati badai salju tengah berlangsung di sana.

" Kyaa ! " Asia memekik karena hampir saja ia terpeleset kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat menangkap hoodie jaket berbulu yang ia pakai.

" Hati – hati Asia – san, badai salju sedikit membuat lereng gunung ini licin " Sasuke memperingati setelah melihat Asia baik – baik saja.

" Arigatou Master Naruto, dan Uchiha – san. Namun, sepertinya peringatanmu sedikit terlambat " balas Asia dengan senyum kikuknya.

" Nah, setidaknya aku memberi peringatan sekarang. Kau harus berhati – hati sekarang … Junior " Sasuke menekankan pada gelar yang ia berikan pada Asia, membuat gadis itu sedikit cemberut. Ia tidak terlalu senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu senioritas.

Naruto mengangguk, meninggalkan kedua muridnya yang kembali bercengkrama, entah tentang apa. Ia tidak terlalu menaruh peduli pada hal tersebut. Bahkan karena keacuhannya, ia tak menyadari bagaimana Asia menatap punggung lebarnya dengan intens.

Naruto, sejauh yang ia pelajari dari Sasuke adalah sosok manusia yang terkuat. Sasuke sendiri mengatakan ia tak dapat menyatakan sebesar apa kekuatan dari Master mereka tersebut, ia hanya dapat menjelaskan bahwa biarpun seluruh pemimpin mitologi berkumpul untuk melawan Naruto, butuh waktu dan usaha yang besar bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri mengakui meragukan apakah Naruto benar seorang manusia, karena tidak ada manusia yang berumur sepanjang Naruto. Ia dapat berusia panjang karena menaruh kutukan pada matanya, mata yang merupakan jelmaan dari kekuatan negative dunia. Sementara Nagato, ya Asia juga telah bertemunya beberapa kali, ia dapat berumur panjang karena sihirnya. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki riwayat berusia panjang, rata – rata keluarga Nagato menutup usia pada 200 tahun lebih.

Asia juga pernah bertanya pada Ophis, apakah dewi naga itu mengetahui bagaimana Naruto dapat mencapai tingkatannya saat ini. Dengan mendelik, Ophis menjawab bahwa Naruto adalah eksistensi yang telah menghancurkan segala pengekang dunia, ia tak lagi terikat dengan aturan duniawi.

" Master … sebenarnya apa yang anda cari di puncak sana ? " Sasuke bertanya bingung. Sebelum bersama Asia, ia dan Naruto telah berulang kali mendaki gunung ini, dan berulang kali pula mereka hanya turun kembali setelah Naruto menghela nafas bosan ketika sampai di puncak.

Asia ikut penasaran dengan ini. Ia kira Naruto membawanya dan Sasuke kemari untuk melatih fisik mereka. Namun, dari pertanyaan Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto memiliki maksud lain.

Naruto memberi tatapan bosan pada kedua muridnya " Tetaplah mendaki. Kalian akan mengerti begitu tiba waktunya "

Dengan itu, Naruto kembali mendaki diikuti dua muridnya yang patuh.

XoX

Azazel terus menggerutu dalam hatinya karena kesialan yang ia peroleh hari ini. Sudah cukup di pagi hari, ia harus kebingungan mencari – cari alasan atas tindakan sewenang-wenang sahabat karibnya, Kokabiel yang seminggu lalu menyerang pewaris Sitri dan Gremory yang keduanya merupakan saudara kandung dari Maou saat ini. Setelah harus bolak-balik Tartarus, ia memutuskan untuk membekukan sahabat karibnya itu dalam es abadi di Cocytus. Ia pikir adalah langkah terbaik bagi sahabatnya, tentu saja sebagai sahabat Azazel tak menginginkan Kokabiel mati. Pada siang harinya, ia rela untuk panas – panas berdesak-desakkan dengan kerumunan manusia untuk memperoleh edisi terbaru Icha-Icha Paradise, novel dewasa karya Jiraiya – sama yang menjadi idolanya. Setelah lelah mengantri, ia harus menahan kekesalannya ketika tepat pada gilirannya stok buku itu habis terjual. Untung saja, Azazel adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh yang cinta kedamaian sehingga ia memilih untuk memanipulasi manusia di sampingnya untuk memperoleh edisi terbaru tersebut dibanding menghancurkan kota itu karena kekesalannya.

Dan, puncaknya di malam hari saat agenda pertemuan 3 fraksi yang Azazel rencanakan dapat digunakan untuk mengajukan perdamaian dan pembentukan aliansi fraksi Bibble agar mereka dapat bertahan dari ancaman besar yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan dunia ini, ia kembali harus pusing karena sekumpulan magician liar yang dipimpin oleh Katarea Leviathan, keturunan Leviathan sejati –katanya- mengacau di pertemuan tersebut. Fix sudah, Azazel akan mengingat betul hari itu sebagai hari yang sangat mengesalkan baginya. Dan itu menjadi salah satu faktor, mengapa ia yang berada di sini, berhadapan dengan Katarea. Katarea yang menggunakan darah naga dari Ophis untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya berhasil memotong tangan kiri Azazel.

" Hahaha … rasakan itu gagak. Setelah ini, giliran tangan kananmu lagi, kemudian kaki kananmu, kaki kirimu, dan terakhir kepalamu ! " ujar Katarea menggunakan jarinya secara pelan mengeluar lehernya secara horizontal.

" Yare-yare, wanita tua sepertimu tak cocok untuk menunjukkan sisi sadistmu padaku. Maaf saja, aku masih menyukai daun muda "

Wajah Katarea memerah, sudah pasti bukan karena malu, melainkan marah karena merasa terhina atas kata-kata Azazel " Mati kau gubernur da-tenshi mesum ! "

Jari – jari Katarea mengeras layaknya intan dan memanjang menuju Azazel, berniat mencabik-cabik pemimpin ras da-tenshi itu. Menghadapi itu, Azazel bersikap santai. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat menghindari setiap jari Katarea.

" Jika begini terus, sepertinya aku akan menunjukkan salah satu penemuanku yang berharga … " bisik Azazel dengan seringai. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam haori hitamnya, bergerak – gerak mencari sesuatu.

" Ini dia ! " ujar Azazel mengeluarkan sebuah bola permata yang segera bersinar terang. Jari – jari Katarea yang berada di sekitarnya segera meledak membuat Katarea terkejut begitupula para penonton lainnya.

Sementara itu, terlihat rombongan Naruto berhenti berjalan di tengah badai salju, mereka telah mencapai puncak Everest beberapa menit lalu dan sedang mengitarinya, menemani Naruto mencari sesuatu menurut kata Sasuke. Sasuke dan Asia berhenti melangkah begitu master mereka mendadak berhenti berjalan. Kedua muda-mudi itu menatap bingung pada Naruto yang menatap jauh ke tenggara. Asia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan bertambah bingung begitu hanya menemukan pemandangan buram karena badai salju yang semakin deras. Dari tubuhnya terlihat aura keemasan yang membuatnya dapat bertahan dalam cuaca ekstrim itu, sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan energy keunguan Susano'o untuk menyelimutinya. Asia tersentak karena Naruto tiba-tiba berpaling pada mereka.

" Sasuke, kalau tak salah Kuoh merupakan tempat Sekiryuutei saat ini berada bukan ? "

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan topic yang tiba-tiba dibahas oleh masternya. Walaupun dalam keadaan tak mengerti, Sasuke tetap mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu kita ke sana ! " ujar Naruto cepat.

" Eh ?! Terus kenapa kita harus ke sini ?! " pekik Asia terkejut. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran masternya sekarang, mereka telah capek-capek mendaki eh begitu sampai malah disuruh untuk pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih jauh lagi. Mereka belum ada istirahat selama perjalanan tadi!

" Hentikan keluhanmu dan ikuti saja. " ujar Naruto kembali menatap ke depan. Dalam satu hembusan nafas ia berbisik " Lagipula ini untukmu juga "

" Kita berangkat ! " Sasuke, Naruto, dan Asia serentak menghilang dalam kilatan masing – masing. Asia telah menguasai kemampuan ini dua minggu sejak pertama ia bertemu dua pemuda terkuat ini.

Kembali pada Azazel.

Ia, kini telah dalam balutan armor emas yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Gubernur Da-tenshi itu nyengir begitu melirik beberapa figure menatapnya terkejut, sebut saja Michael dan Gabriel yang menatapnya dengan pupil melebar.

" Aku tak pernah melihat desain armor seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa itu Sacred Gear baru ? " ujar Sirzech menerka, ia menatap Azazel dengan pandangan meneliti. Berbeda dengan Maou Lucifer, Serafall melonjak – lonjak layaknya anak kecil melihat penampilan keren Azazel.

" Entahlah, Lucifer – dono. Yang pasti itu bukanlah Sacred Gear ciptaan Ayah " Michael menjawab dugaan Sirzech.

" Penelitian Azazel-dono terhadap Sacred Gear ternyata tidak sia-sia ! " ujar Gabriel terlihat sedikit tak percaya.

" Tch " Katarea mendecih, jarinya – jarinya yang meledak tadi mulai beregenerasi kembali. Kali ini, warnanya hitam mengkilat, hingga memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama.

" Mati kau ! "

Ke sepuluh jari Katarea melesat maju bersamaan. Azazel menanggapinya dengan menggoreskan tangan kanannya yang terlapisi armor emas pada udara kosong, sebuah energy putih bersih membabat habis jari – jari tersebut hingga membelah dua tubuh sang Leviathan. Sebelum sempat pemandanga menjadi lebih menjijjikkan, Katarea menghilang dalam ketiadaan. Tangan kanan Azazel yang masih dalam pose menggores udara kini mengenggam sebuah tombak panjang.

" Lu – luar biasa ! " decak para penonton. Mereka tak dapat memungkiri penelitian Azazel selama ini yang dianggap buang-buang waktu begitu mengerikan. Hanya dengan satu serangan singkat saja, salah satu pemimpin Old Satan yang menerima tambahan kekuatan dari Ophis binasa.

Azazel nyengir dalam armornya begitu melihat sebagian besar penonton menatapnya dengan kagum. Ia mulai melayang ke bawah untuk kembali bersama pemimpin lain, berniat melanjutkan pertemuan negosiasi mereka, namun belum terlalu lama bergerak, Gabriel berteriak memperingati gubernur itu kala menyadari 3 kilatan yang muncul di belakang Azazel.

" Azazel – dono awas ! "

Azazel berbalik begitu merasakan tekanan energy yang begitu mengancam. Dengan teknik serupa yang ia berikan pada Katarea, ia menyerang tiga sosok yang muncul dengan kilatan tersebut.

TEP!

Semuanya melotot tak percaya begitu melihat sosok yang muncul dengan kilatan yang berada di tengah itu menangkap mata pisau tombak itu dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya yang bersikap seperti mengepit sesuatu.

" Di sini kau rupanya, Fafnir " ujar sosok tersebut.

" U – uzumaki Naruto ! " Azazel mengutuk dirinya sendiri begitu tak dapat menyembunyikan getar takut dari suaranya hanya dengan menyebutkan sosok itu.

" Ah, kau gagak dari Grigory yang kutitipkan host Albion itu bukan ? " tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Dengan satu sentilan, Azazel terlempar hingga menghancurkan satu gedung Kuoh Akademi. Armor emasnya juga telah hancur berantakan. Para iblis muda, Irina sang malaikat reinkarnasi, dan Vali meneguk ludah mereka melihat bagaimana Azazel dapat dengan mudah ditumbangkan. Bola permata putih yang menjadi pusat dari armor Azazel berpindah tempat ke tangan Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, ia menatap bosan pada para pemimpin 3 fraksi yang menatapnya tegang. Mengedarkan lagi pandangannya, seringai keju terbentuk begitu ia melihat Vali dan Issei berdiri tidak berjauhan.

Vali merasa aneh pada dirinya sekarang, ia merasa begitu ketakutan. Normalnya, darahnya akan mendidih, terbakar akan semangat. Ia terkenal sebagai maniak bertarung, memiliki pengalaman bertarung dengan makhluk yang kuat merupakan dambaannya selama ini. Namun, ini kali pertamanya ia kehilangan selera bertarungnya dan lebih buruk lagi ia merasa sebuah tekanan yang begitu berat begitu iris biru dari sosok yang Azazel sebut Uzumaki Naruto itu menatapnya. Pupilnya melebar begitu mengingat kembali kata-kata sosok itu. Kata – katanya mengingatkan ia akan gambaran- gambaran awal mula ia dapat berakhir di Grigory.

Hampir sama dengan Vali, Issei merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Firasatnya yang berteriak tentang bahayanya pemuda itu saat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di taman Kuoh benar-benar terbukti saat ini.

" Sepertinya aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini " ujar Naruto santai. Ia perlahan turun hingga menapak betul di tanah diikuti kedua muridnya. Ia berniat mendekati Issei dan Vali

" Sepertinya hidup kita begitu terbalik hari ini, Uzumaki Naruto " Azazel dengan satu tangannya telah berdiri tak jauh di hadapan Naruto bersama pemimpin lainnya, Sirzech, Michael, Serafall, Gabriel, dan juga Grayfia yang selalu mengekor Sirzech, menghalangi langkah pemuda tersebut. Para generasi muda telah dibuat menyingkir semuanya.

" Minggir. Aku hanya ingin mengetes sejauh mana kemampuan dua naga bodoh itu " ujar Naruto dengan nada bosan.

" Kami tak dapat mengizinkan pertarungan yang dapat merusak lingkungan sekitar untuk terjadi Naruto – san " Michael membalas dengan nada sekalem mungkin.

" Aku tak ingin mendengar itu darimu Merpati " bentak Naruto keras.

Naruto kembali berjalan, kali ini sendirian. Sasuke berhenti dan menahan Asia untuk berjalan. Ia juga hanya diam, tak menanggapi Asia yang menatapnya bingung.

Belum jauh berjalan, Naruto berhenti karena entah sejak kapan kakinya telah membeku. Matanya menatap bosan pada Serafall dan Grayfia yang membentuk lingkaran sihir mereka.

Dengan gerakan santai, ia mengangkat kakinya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan es tersebut lagi. Postur tubuh para pemimpin segera waspada begitu Naruto berjarak kurang dari 10 meter dari mereka.

Sirzech maju kemudian, dengan tangannya yang telah dibaluti energy penghancur. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya membiarkan Sirzech melewatinya, dalam momentum singkat sebelum melewati tubuhnya, Naruto menyikut tubuh Sirzech mementalkan Maou Lucifer itu hingga menjebol dinding Kuoh Akademi.

" Sirzech – sama/ -tan/Onii – sama ! " teriak Grayfia, Serafall, Rias dan para iblis muda bersamaan. Grayfia segera menyusul Sirzech, meninggalkan 5 4 pemimpin untuk berurusan dengan Naruto. Serafall dan Gabriel maju bersamaan, bersama – sama membuat sebuah pedang es dan cahaya. Naruto segera menangkap pedang es Serafall dan mematahkannya, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat merebut pedang cahaya Gabriel. Sebelum Gabriel dapat berbuat banyak, Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan segera membanting malaikat tercantik itu keras hingga kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

Serafall melayang dengan sayap iblisnya untuk mengambil jarak, dan segera membuat banyak lingkaran sihir untuk mengirimkan tombak – tombak es pada Naruto. Semuanya tombak tak berguna begitu Naruto menggunakan pedang cahaya milik Gabriel.

Michael dan Azazel bergerak bersama untuk mempersulit Naruto. Sekarang mereka akan menggeroyok Naruto. Namun, gerakan Naruto terlalu cepat bagi mereka belum sempat menyerang Naruto terlebih dahulu muncul di antara mereka memberikan masing – masing mereka sebuah tendangan yang membuat keduanya terpental jauh. Masih belum selesai, Sirzech yang awalnya terpental telah kembali, dari jarak jauh menembakkan energy – energy penghancurnya dalam bentuk bola – bola kecil.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan. Ia menghirup nafas panjang.

 **Dragon Breath**

Pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan nafas naga nya yang mengantarkan angin badai begitu keras hingga mendorong balik semua sihir penghancur Sirzech. Hampir saja, serangan itu mengenai Azazel yang masih terpaku setelah ditendang tadi.

Begitu Naruto ingin berjalan kembali, tombak – tombak es dari depan dan samping bersama datang mengeroyoknya. Serafall dan Grayfia kembali bekerja sama. Melawan teknik yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menangkap satu tombak yang pertama kali sampai di dekatnya. Dengan satu tombak itu, ia menepis tombak – tombak lainnya membuat tombak – tombak itu menabrak satu sama lain. Begitu tombaknya rusak, Naruto mengambil tombak lainnya.

Sring

Pupil Naruto melebar perlahan sebelum tergantikan oleh seringai kecil begitu melihat di antara tombak – tombak es itu ada pula tombak cahaya. Matanya melirik Azazel yang melakukannya, dan ia juga telah menyadari bahwa Gabriel yang sebelumnya berbaring di dekatnya telah berada di sisi Michael.

Michael membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir putih yang mengeluarakn tekanan aura suci begitu tinggi, perlahan dari langit malam yang seharusnya gelap mulai terang. Para generasi muda menengadahkan kepala mereka ke langit melihat bagaimana sebuah tombak cahaya raksasa berdiri megah di langit.

" Aku akan mengambil semua tanggung jawab atas keputusanku ini " ujar Michael. Tangannya menghentak ke bawah mengantarkan tombak raksasa itu melesat cepat menuju Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya blank tak berbuat apa – apa. Dalam momentum singkat tersebut, terlihat siluet hitam yang bergerak cepat menuju Naruto.

TRANGGG

Trang trang trang trang

Tombak itu hancur tak bersisa begitu siluet hitam yang merupakan Sasuke menggunakan kemampuan pedangnya yang telah dialiri energy Susano'o.

" Maaf menganggumu Master " ujar Sasuke sungkan

" Tak masalah. Selagi, kau tidak menganggu pertarunganku dengan dua naga bodoh itu. " balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua mengobrol selagi menghindar dari hujaman tombak es dan cahaya yang masih menghujam. Para pemimpin menyadari tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk terkejut, mengetahui bahwa kelompok itu memang sangat mengerikan.

Naruto mulai bosan semua ini, terlebih ketika Sirzech ikut mengirimkan energy penghancurnya. Jadi dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menghembuskan api yang begitu besar di sekitarnya sehingga semua serangan itu tak berguna. Api yang berada di sisi kanan bergoyang – goyang tak beraturan dan kemudian Sirzech muncul dengan True Formnya diikuti tombak es dan cahaya dari Grayfia dan Azazel.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, ia menunduk dan segera berguling ke depan mengambil sebuah beberapa pedang cahaya dan segera menusuknya pada Sirzech yang masih melayang. Tak memberikan kesempatan lagi, Naruto segera menendang Sirzech kembali pada Azazel dan Grayfia.

Azazel dan Grayfia yang tak dapat menghindar menderita karena energy penghancur Sirzech masih aktif sehingga melukai tubuh mereka.

Lingkaran api yang menyelimuti sekitarnya menyebar setelah Naruto menggoreskan tangannya pada udara koson pada arah yang menuju Serafall. Serafall hanya dapat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan es begitu melihat api dalam intensitas besar dan begitu panas itu mendekatinya.

Ledakan terjadi begitu api itu menabraknya.

" Onee – sama ! " teriak Sona tak percaya pemimpin bangsa iblis dan kakaknya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

" Tidak kah kalian tahu … " bisikan Naruto tertelan oleh riuh api yang masih terus meledak – ledak, dengan masih memandang pada Issei dan Vali, makhluk terkuat itu menangkap Michael pada lehernya. Pedang cahaya yang berada di genggaman Michael menghilang begitu Naruto menguatkan sedikit cekikannya.

" Kapan harus menyerah ?! "

" Lepaskan Michael – Nii / - sama / - dono brengsek ! " Gabriel, Grayfia, Sirzech, Azazel, dan Serafall … entah bagaimana mereka dapat bertahan dari pukulan-pukulan Naruto sebelumnya. Yang terpenting kini, kelimanya mengeluarkan kemampuan terkuat masing-masing.

Namun … semua itu hanya dihentikan Naruto dengan

Ctik

… Jentikan jari

" Duduk ! "

Sebuah tekanan yang begitu dahsyat segera menghantam seluruh makhluk di sekitar akademi Kuoh, baik itu para makhluk supranatural, pepohonan, atau bahkan hewan-hewan kecil ikut terkena dampaknya. Bahkan bagi Sasuke dan Asia sekalipun yang merupakan bagian dari kelompok Naruto. Terlihat Sasuke melindungi Asia menggunakan Susano'o nya dengan sedikit kepayahan.

DUAK

Kelima pemimpin terhantam keras pada tanah, mereka yang paling terakhir dapat bertahan.

' Kekuatan seperti apa ini ?! ' batin mereka semua yang berada di sana.

Naruto melemparkan Michael hingga mendarat tepat di samping Gabriel.

Setelah itu, Naruto memandang pada Issei dan Vali yang masih dengan armor naga merah dan putih mereka, berusaha menatap pada Naruto meskipun tertekan oleh aura kekuatan Naruto yang begitu dahsyat.

Baru satu langkah, sebuah serangan menggelitik Naruto.

Ketika menoleh ke belakang, Naruto menemukan Sirzech dalam wujud gadis muda yang mengeluarkan serangan itu dengan lingkaran sihir walaupun masih dalam keadaan telungkup

" Rias ! " Sirzech berteriak panik ketika menyadari siapa yang menyerang sosok yang berhasil membuat para pemimpin 3 fraksi berantakan seperti ini

" Jangan menyakiti keluargaku ! " Rias mengatakan itu dengan susah payah.

" Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini ! " Aura kekuatan Naruto meningkat, membuat seisi kota Kuoh dilanda gempa lokal, kepanikan dan kegelisahan menguar di seluruh kota. Manusia biasa akan gila jika terlalu lama merasakan aura ini

" Jangan kau ganggu Buchou keparat ! " Sejenak, dapat mereka rasakan aura kekuatan Naruto meningkat sebelum akhirnya kembali stabil seperti biasa. Artian kata stabil pun sebenarnya cukup membuat mereka tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar.

Naruto menatap pada Issei yang sebelumnya berteriak padanya.

" Aku akui hostmu memiliki keberanian yang patut dipuji, Ddraig "

" _**Menjauhlah bedebah ! "**_ Sahut Albion dan Ddraig bersamaan dari Sacred Gear mereka masing – masing.

" Oh, tumben sekali kalian kompak … Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak datang untuk membunuh kalian " ujar Naruto santai. Ia melemparkan pelan bola permata putih yang ia dapat dari Azazel tadi.

" Niatnya aku hanya datang untuk mengambil benda ini dan menyapa kalian berdua. Tapi, orang – orang bodoh ini malah menghalangiku. " Naruto kemudian mengoper bola permata itu kepada Asia.

" Ambil Argento – san. Itu akan berguna bagimu ke depannya " Asia sedikit panik saat bola permata yang terlihat berharga itu melayang padanya, walaupun sedikit kepayahan gadis itu berhasil menangkap bola permata itu dan segera memeluknya di depan dada.

" Urusanku sudah berakhir di sini. Saatnya aku pamit " Naruto, Sasuke, dan Asia hilang ditelan kilatan kuning. Aura dominansi Naruto yang sebelumnya menekan kota Kuoh segera menghilang, seakan-akan tak pernah ada.

Satu pertanyaan di benak para generasi muda yang hadir dalam rapat tersebut

" Sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa dia ? "

 **TBC**

 **Yah, inti dari chap ini aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar Super Overpowered, udah lihatkan 2 Maou, satu Seraph dan Archangel, serta Gubernur Da-Tenshi dibuat tak berdaya sama sekali. Khusus untuk fic ini, aku mencoba untuk membuat alur ku sendiri, jadi jangan heran jika banyak event-event di Canon yang kulewatkan, contohnya seperti sekarang langsung masuk ke pertemuan 3 fraksi, tanpa membahas sedikitpun pertunangan rias. Yah, kenapa dilewatkan ? tentu karena gak ada hubungannya sama cerita :v. Fic selanjutnya yang bakal diupdate rencana adalah Longinus 14** **Th** **, tapi aku belum tahu kapan bisa diupdate, karena menumpuknya tugas – tugas, baik akademik maupun non akademik. Tapi, akan selalu kuusahakan untuk update.**


End file.
